servant of evil in a happier world, the reformation of Riliane
by zman123
Summary: Plot: Exactly what it sounds like, read the title, nuff said. I believe that there is a lack of good fics for some vocaloid songs and I am here to change that read, enjoy and review. P.s: watch servant of evil first or you wont understand the story. After much work, the story is finally finished. Read the first chapter to understand what the story is about before reading on.
1. Chapter 1

Foreword/prolouge

Servant of evil guide (read if you do not understand servant of evil)

Servant of evil is a story sang in the form of a vocaloid song with a deep, complex and twisted plot, about how a brother named Alexiel "Allen", from a royal family was separated from his twin sister due to "selfish adult reasons" and how he returns to the palace to his sister, now the queen, and serves her, attending to her every whim and desire, however cruel and immoral they may be out of the deep regard and love he has for her as a brother. The sister sadly does not seem to recognize him as her memory was erased long ago by a magician, who inadvertedly erased it while trying to dispossess her from the influence of an evil demon who possessed her.

The demon, was none other than the demon of pride who ambushed the twins one night as they were playing on the beach, some years ago, as young children who were very close with each other and had not yet been separated yet. Tragically, that night, the demon ambushed them and stared at them menacingly, frightening them both with its fearful and shocking countenance. The brother luckily was let off mercifully but the sister was not so lucky, she was possessed and became a slave to the demon's evil influence, which would in time, make her a selfish, arrogant tyrant who cared about only herself and her own pride and vanity, which would in turn make her very unpopular and hated by all.

However, a court magician, Elluka, was able to remove the spell and free her from its influence, which was, for the most part successful, though it had 2 setbacks. One was that a large part of her memories, prior to the purification, would be removed and effectively forgotten, the other was that the exorcism was not complete and that some of the demon's influence would still remain inside the princess, whose name was Riliane, and which would lead her to become the cruel and hated ruler people would soon come to despise.

Back in the present, the brother, having discarded his birth name and assuming an alias, after countless attempts on his life by the "selfish adults" returns to palace, as a servant to reunite with his sister. In the song, he reveals to her that he is indeed her twin, and that though they were praised by the people and blessed by the church's bells, they were torn apart when their fate should have shone, though he hasn't time to fully explain how.

He promises her that he'll protect her and do whatever she says as he is her brother, no matter what. Some time later, Riliane, his sister , the queen, falls in love with a prince from a neighbouring kingdom, but sadly he has already found a wife in a girl with green hair.

Mad with jealousy, Riliane gave the order for her brother, her servant to lead an army to attack the green kingdom and kill every green haired person.

Foreword/prolouge part 2

Servant of evil guide (read if you do not understand servant of evil) part 2

An attack is made on the green kingdom from which no one escapes alive and Allen, though he has met the girl with green hair beforehand, and has even fallen in love with her and she with him , is forced to do as his queen wishes and kills her, or at least this is what everyone thought had happened.

Meanwhile the prince of blue, mad with grief at the loss of his loved one, and hungry for vengeance and a lady mercenary in red armour, Germaine, who was sick of the queen's tyrannous ways and mistreatment of the people, teamed up, spearheaded a rebellion and call together the already angry peasants of the yellow kingdom which the queen Riliane ruled over, into an army dedicated to removing the queen from power. The peasants, now furious at their constant mistreatment, march to the palace and begin to beat at the doors.

As he watches from a window at the oncoming army, Alexiel "Allen" realizes Riliane, his sister will soon be killed, and urges her to flee, but she shoots down his suggestion, saying they will send a search party to find her. Allen, unable to bear the thought of losing his beloved sister who only he as her brother, can see the good in, then forces her to switch clothes with him, saying that as they are identical twins, no one will tell them apart and that because he became evil for the sake of serving his sister, he deserves just as much to die.

Allen, wearing his sister's clothes, then steps out of the palace and is quickly mistaken for his sister and captured, when he is marched to the square, and beheaded on a guillotine as his sister, dressed in his clothes and a cloak, watches on in horror and shame.

This story is a very powerful one and coveys a powerful message about what a very selfless and determined sibling will do to protect his fellow sibling out of love and dedication for them. It leaves us transfixed in sorrow and shock at the inhumanity of such a tragedy and leaves us in thought of what we would do to please and protect those we truly love.

If at any time you find this summary insufficient in describing the plot (and in all honesty, it probably is) just go to google and type story of evil wiki to read more.

 **A brief summary of the characters**

 _ **-Riliane Lucifen D, Autriche aka"Rin"**_

The ruler of the yellow kingdom, she was once a sweet, selfless and kind soul with a gentle heart and carefree innocence and playfulness until she met with and an unfortunate possession at the hands of a cruel demon, and having lost many memories of her youth as a result, she became the cruel, cold hearted tyrant people came to despise. Her overwhelming love for the prince of blue which caused her out of jealousy to assassinate the girl with green hair Michaela, and to sack the green kingdom, only made her less popular still.

nickname: "The fallen angel"/ "The poisoned youth"/"the daughter of evil"

Quote: "Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa" (oh its tea time)

 **-** _ **Alexiel Lucifen D Autriche aka "Allen Avadonia"**_

A caring, kind hearted soul who was separated from his sister Riliane, after the demon's possession over her caused her to begin treating him coldly, and tension escalated due to which of them would become the next ruler after their father's untimely death. He had no choice but to flee after an attempt on his life was narrowly foiled, and was adopted by a royal swordsman whom he lived with for some time with him and his adoptive sister Germaine. He decided eventually to return to the palace as a servant to be reunited with his sister, and became her henchman and accomplice in her evil acts, he was extremely sad to have to perform them as they were cruel and immoral, but did so anyway to please the sister he loved so much. His sacrifice for his sister will go down in history as one of the most heroic acts. He also fell in love with the prince of blue's girlfriend Michaela before sadly, having to kill her to please his sister. He forever regretted having to do so. Even though it wasn't really him who killed her, but someone else, he was still regretful he did not manage to protect her from being cruelly killed.

nickname. "The nice homie"/"the servant of evil"

Quote: "Oh my queen you have me as your faithful servant alone"

 _ **Prince of blue, Kyle Marlon ("Kaito")**_

A honest, humble and friendly man who did not wish to hold a position as monarch, but to become a painter instead, Kyle chose his neighbour's daughter as his crush rather than a noble as he judged people by their personality rather than class. Driven mad by his crush's death Kyle was enraged beyond sense and helped inspire the revolt against Riliane by providing his own soldiers. He never realized Riliane's feelings for him as he was far too taken by Michaela's beauty instead. He was a kind man, but dangerous when enraged.

Nickname "Fighter blue"/"the prince of blue"

Quote: "Michaela, if I said I intended to disobey my mother, give up my throne and run away... would you go with me?

 **A brief summary of the characters (part 2)**

 _ **Michaela (aka"Miku")**_

A girl from a humble, poor family in the green kingdom lacking wealth and class but not a generous, selfless, forgiving personality which made her loved by all, but the cruellest, vainest nobles. Whispers of rumours say she was once an immortal forest spirit and as a result of her curiosity for the humans, was incarnated by a god, as one so that she might walk amongst the humans and observe them to learn their ways. Being of a higher plane of mind, she looked down upon human greed and selfishness, and hatred, her beauty and friendliness brought her together with the prince of blue, Kyle, and because of this put her at odds with Riliane who had also fallen in love with the prince of blue and wished her dead because of this. A student of Elluka the archmage, she was, to an extent skilled in magic. She was not in fact killed by "Allen" Riliane's brother, but by Ney, a girl who looked almost identical to "Allen "sent by Kyle's mother to kill her as she could not bear the idea of her son being engaged to such a low class peasant.

Quote: "It was never Allen's fault that this happened"

 **Germaine Avadonia aka ("Meiko")**

Once Aleixiel "Allen's " adoptive sister and the swordsmen Leonheart's daughter, after her father's assassination at the hands of Riliane and growing sick of the oppressive regime of the yellow kingdom, she began the revolution against the queen only to accidentally kill her beloved adoptive brother "Allen" in the process. Both brave and strong willed yet a quick tempered individual, she was easily enraged and a truly fearsome opponent in battle.

She was often referred to as the "Swordswoman of red" or the "red mercenary"

Nickname: "Red ninja"

Quote: "Let's go! My fellow countrymen! The time has come for our revolution!"

 _ **Elluka the archmage**_

Unclassified. Early Analysis suggests she was immortal and a very skilled magician who wandered, having met all the characters before. Analysis also suggests she purified Riliane from the influence of the demon of pride only to remove a large chunk of Riliane's memory and that the purification was sadly incomplete.

Introduction to my version of this story (on the next chapter)

Riliane, the queen and Allen, her servant and twin , are standing on the top floor of the palace watching the peasants as they try to break down the doors. They are almost done. Allen(aka Alexiel Lucifen D,autriche) wearing Riliane's clothes is about to leave the palace so that his sister and twin can escape with her life, while he is instead mistaken for the queen and executed in her place. The execution will take place in merely hours time. Perhaps now the noble sacrafice her twin has made for her will finally show Rilaine the error of her ways and finally encourage her to make a change for the better.

And did Riliane really do all the evil things she did as queen and ruler of the kingdom of yellow out of the cruelty and evilness, because she was a heartless, cold and emotionless,barbaric sadist who enjoyed seeing the suffering of others, or is there more than meets the eye? And can Riliane, save the brother who would give his life and everything to please her, from a cruel,superfluous punishment he did nothing to deserve. The clock is ticking, and time is running out, the execution will happen in mere minutes . Act quickly Riliane, and maybe even this cloud, dark as it may be, can have a silver lining.

But mostly Riliane, have you finally realized the error of your ways? , and what would you be willing to do to show the world you've finally changed and mended your cruel, heartless and wicked ways?.

Authors note: "Rin" is just an informal nickname for Riliane(the queen) and "Len is an informal nickname for Allen Avadonia (aka Alexiel)(the servant) do not get the names confused. "Meiko" is just an informal nickname for Germaine Avadonia (Allen's adoptive sister while he was away from the palace and a warrior leading the rebellion against the queen)

Also, though the story on the next chapter is technically a poem, it has elements of a story and is meant to tell a story.

If you are reading this story on then perhaps take a few minutes to comment to tell me whether my next fanfiction should be about "Prisoner and paper plane" (song by vocaloid) or"Trick or treat" (song by vocaloid), or "Magic mirror"(song by vocaloid) I'm doing requests for fanfictions for vocaloid songs by Rin and Len so comment to tell me which song I should do a fanfiction of next. Thank you for reading and enjoy the story/ poem on the next chapter. Please comment as well. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world"**

 **Part 1 (watch servant of evil on youtube and read prologue before reading onwards)**

1\. "No Len, no don't be this way don't do this"

2\. "You should not have to die not even for your sis"

3\. "you never did a bad deed, no, not in your life"

4\. "It is I the daughter of evil who caused this strife"

5\. "I am the guilty one, the evildoer, guilty as charged"

6\. "I am the reason those solders are trying to in here, barge"

7\. "It is me they are after, me that they wish to kill"

8\. "Only if I die will their anger and bloodlust be filled"

9\. "I deserve this punishment, for being as evil as I was"

10\. "And for being a cruel, uncaring ruler and an unfair, evil boss"

11\. "But you, my brother, never left my side"

12." You were, deep in my heart, my only friend since my parents died"

13\. "You were loyal to me always, no matter what, no matter when"

14\. "And it, it's simply not fair if they kill you Len"

15\. "My brother, my servant, my only companion it is I who should die"

16\. "For you are pure, innocent, and a harmless friendly guy"

17\. "You deserve to live a long happy life, for you did nothing bad"

18." it is me, your sister who did wrong and made the kingdom mad"

19." so please Len, give me back my clothes before it's too late"

20." Give me back my dress so you can be free and I can face my fate,

21\. "hurry Len, they'll break down the doors before long,

22." please, I beg you give me back my clothes and put your own back on,

23." please my brother, I deserve to die and you do not"

24\. "it's simply not fair if I go free when you are killed for no reason and left to rot"

25\. These were the words Rin said to Len as they stared out the glass,

26\. And saw their people rebelling against them, led by the prince of blue brandishing his sword and shield of brass,

27\. The peasants were beating at the palace door,

28\. And to break it down would take only a few smashes more.

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid Fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world**

 **Part 2**

29\. Len looked at his twin sister sadly and shook his head,

30\. His eyes were soaked, his face was red,

31\. He wore Rin, s clothes and Rin wore his,

32\. He refused to switch back, back their clothes, but instead replied to Rin and said this,

33." I am your servant Rin and you my princess but this I cannot do"

34\. "For I swore an oath and promise that I would protect you"

35\. "And that I would unconditionally love and guard you with my life"

36\. "be it from a grenade, a bullet, an arrow or a knife"

37\. "And for me to just leave you to die would be breaking my vow"

38\. "Please Rin, don't cry don't make this harder for me now"

39\. "And you should know, Rin, you're not evil, you never were"

40\. "I know that because, I know you well as I am your brother"

41\. "And I offer to take your place in death because that's just what brothers do"

42\. "And being your older sibling means I have a duty to you"

43\. "And don't worry about me , I'm not afraid of death, I've lived my life to the most, and done what I wanted to do"

44\. "But for you Rin, a whole lifetime of adventure waits for you"

45\. "And don't be sad and think we'll never meet again"

46\. "Don't worry this isn't the last you'll see of your dear brother Len"

47." Even if I should die this very day, I believe in rebirth and second chances and that we'll meet again in another life"

48\. "Perhaps as siblings, as friends, or as husband and wife"

49\. "I am sure we will meet again in another where and when"

50\. "But sorry Rin, for now this is the last time you'll see your dear brother Len"

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil in a happier world"**

 **Part 3**

51\. You see, Len was wearing Rin's clothes so the guards would take him for Rin and his sister wouldn't have to die

52\. Being twins meant Len looked Identical to Rin, even if Rin was a girl and he was a guy

53\. The peasants and guards only wanted Rin dead, they cared not about a humble servant, Len

54\. The brave and noble deed Len undertook to be killed in Rin's place was deed performed only by the noblest men.

55\. The noise of the peasants were louder now, the door would soon break.

56\. For the peasants to enter the palace, it would take

57\. Perhaps only seconds, some were yelling that when the queen was dead the kingdom would be peaceful and everything would be swell.

58\. Yet others bellowed insults and hoped the queen would go to hell.

59\. Suddenly, Rin made a desperate lunge at Len, to take back her dress.

60\. She could not let the brother who had given her so much be punished unfairly, when it was she who created this mess.

61\. Rin did not want, in the slightest, to live without Len in her life.

62\. She had realized, too late, that the bond she shared with him was more intimate than that of even the closest husband and wife.

63\. And that to lose him, and try to live on was a fate worse than death.

64\. And for the chance to be with Len she'd gladly die a billion deaths.

65\. And Len could live the long, happy life he deserved so much, and she could be given her rightful punishment, if she just had her dress and Len had his shirt and trousers back.

66\. But Len was used to hard work, and had muscles and reflexes Rin sadly lacked.

67\. So when Rin tried to snatch back her dress from him, he sighed, grabbed her arms tightly and shoved her back.

68\. Rin screamed as she fell back and hit the wall with a whack.

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil in a happier world"**

 **Part 4**

69." Sorry for that" said Len apologetically "but it's better if it's me, not you who dies, "

70\. "No please sis, don't look so sad, please don't cry"

71\. Rin realized force was useless, so she pleaded instead.

72\. She begged for Len to consider his decision and that without him, she'd rather be dead.

73\. "I'm sorry Rin" he replied sorrowfully "I can't go back on my promise"

74." But if you really want to thank me, there are a few things I'd like you to do for me sis"

75." Anything" replied Rin as the door shook once more,

76\. Soon the peasants would flood in and end the war.

77." promise me" said Len "that you'll try your very best to only do good deeds from now on"

78\. "And show the world that when they said you were evil, they were wrong"

79\. "When you see a poor man, do your best to give him some money"

80\. "When you see a hungry man, try to give him some food and honey"

81\. "And when you see a wounded man, do whatever you can to try and save his life, anything you can"

82\. "And remember to treat everyone equal, wherever they are from whether they are rich or poor, a woman or man"

83." these are the basics to being a good person, Rin"

84\. "Remember always that the evil and wicked, will never ever win"

85\. "so don't be one of them Rin, do good honest deeds, at least try"

86\. "I know you've always wanted to be a good person Rin, but sadly mum and dad never taught you how, they only ever taught you to be cruel, cunning and sly.

87\. "I wish I could teach you more, but it's a little too late now,"

88\. "But it's never too late to change your ways you just need to find out how"

89\. "And you can start Rin by always putting other people's needs before your own"

90\. "And think of my sacrifice as an example of that, but Rin, we'll definitely meet again, I feel it in my bones"

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **servant of evil, in a happier world"**

 **part 5**

91\. At that very moment, with a crack the door gave way

92\. It was made from the toughest metal, but alas, it could not last forever, strong as it may.

93\. And the prince of blue, "Kaito", said "civilians, stay here, me and Meiko aka Germaine, (my right hand woman) will enter ourselves"

94\. "I wish to personally capture the crook who deserves eternity or worse in hell"

95\. Well, having got this far in the story I'd like to tell you somethin

96\. And that tis that Rin's actual name isn't actually Rin

97\. Rin was but a nickname, the daughter of evil's true title, Rin's actual name was Riliane Lucifen d' Autriche or simply Riliane

98\. And her brother or servant's ("Len") actual name was Alexiel Lucifen d' Autriche but he had long discarded that title and assumed an Alias, the Alias was Allen.

99\. And of course "Kaito" was only his nickname, the prince of blue's real name was actually Kyle Marlon.

100\. And the girl with green hair who Allen and Kyle both loved, her name was Michaela, but sadly, she was the one Allen was ordered to bring death upon.

101\. Those were the names of the characters for those who didn't know

102\. There are of course, other characters, but I haven't time to introduce them, on with the show.

103\. At that moment Riliane and Allen heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, thud thud! Thud!

104\. Footsteps of a killer out for vengeance and blood.

105\. "Before my grave closes over me" said Allen wistfully "there's just one more thing I'd like to say"

106\. "and that thing is, I love you sis, I always have and more and more each day"

107\. "It was solely to please you, I committed so many cruel, immoral and evil crimes"

108."and I am happy to die, pleasing you one last time"

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world"**

 **Part 6**

109." I love you too" sobbed Riliane, always have, always will, I'm so sorry, sorry it came to this and sorry I made you do all those horrible things.

110\. "And none of this would have happened, if I had been the servant and let you be the king"

111\. "Goodbye, my brother, I hoped that we would spend more time together but it was never meant to be"

112." but I vow, to keep you as long as I may live, safe in my memory"

113\. After this, RIliane gave her brother a farewell handshake and kiss

114\. And the siblings embraced each other in a tight, passionate hug to enjoy with each other, a final moment of togetherness and bliss

115\. But that moment was brief, for at that second, Allen released himself from the embrace, and sighed, the footsteps were very loud now, the prince had nearly searched the whole palace, soon he would make his way to top floor.

116\. Allen sighed once more, as he left the room and locked the door.

117\. Riliane cried and begged him to come back and tell her more about their past which she had, for some reason, long forgotten about.

118\. "I'd love to" came Allen's sorrowful and apologetic voice from the other side, "but dear sister, as you can see, my hourglass has run out"

119\. "I haven't time to explain but remember this sister, none of this was your fault, you are not to blame"

120\. "Goodbye, dear sister, I just hope one day you will find happiness, even though life for you I know, will sadly never be the same"

121\. Riliane (Rin) banged on the door but there was no response. Allen had left her and locked her in

122\. She tried to break the door down but only succeeded in causing a small, pointless din

123\. She knew that, to pay for her crimes and to pay the kingdom's bills

124\. The poor guiltless scapegoat that was her brother, would be executed and killed

125\. having used her energy trying to smash the door, for naught, she sat down and wept.

126\. And cursed herself for her crimes, including misconduct and neglect

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world"**

 **Part 7**

127\. Her brother's impending death, it appeared, had taken what little sanity she had left

128\. For it had left her friendless, hopeless, faithless and bereft.

129\. A lifetime of sorrow and regret welled up inside her, however she could no longer control it, she could but cry it out.

130\. It was as if she was a nuclear reactor having a meltdown and exploding, as she uncontrollably began to loudly sob, moan and pout.

131 For the first time in forever, it seemed she regretted her actions

132\. And she cried now, for all the poor, innocent people she had let down in her faction.

133\. She cried for the poor starving children she had refused to feed.

134\. She cried for all the advice the chancellors had given her which she stubbornly refused to heed.

135\. Her tears rained bitterly down her cheeks in a flood, staining her clothes, the carpet and her hair.

136\. She punched herself as she sobbed as she remembered all the times she had been selfish and refused to share.

137\. and screamed in pain for all the innocent people she had ordered to be put to death though they were innocent and guiltless men.

138\. But mostly, she cried for the mistreatment, and horrible tasks she had given to her brother, Allen

139\. She lost control of her thoughts as she continued to cry, burying her head in her hands, she was truly sorry now for all the evil sins she had carried out.

140\. Spasms of grief seemed to wrench her body apart, she shook uncontrollably, her heart felt as if it was being ripped apart, she felt an uncontrollable urge to vomit, as if she had the most awful case of gout.

141\. She continued to scream, thrash, yell and shout

142\. And like the singer "Will,I am", she wanted nothing but to scream and shout and let it all out.

143\. Then her grief turned to anger, she raised her head to the sky and cried against her parents for never teaching her right from wrong.

144\. And cried against fate for being so unfair and separating her again from the only person that truly loved her after they had been apart for so long.

145\. "why!" she shrieked angrily… "Why, Why! WHHYYYY!"

146\. "Why kill such a nice guy when I Should DIIEEEE!"

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world"**

 **Part 8**

147\. To say that the bond she shared with her brother was like that of Romeo and Juliet's would be an insult, an understatement, and a mistake.

148\. For their bond was one that nothing in the galaxy could hope to break

149\. And they were in their bond, closer than teeth and gum.

150\. And far, far closer than any husband and wife, any two friends and far, far, far closer than a child and his mum.

151\. They were, to put it simply, one soul in two bodies. And one could never live without the other.

152\. "Len" whispered Riliane tearfully "If you can hear me now, then know that you are the best brother"

153\. "Oh Len, you were supposed to be happy, we were supposed to be happy, it was even said on our birthday by the church bells"

154." Those damned lying bells, they promised us we'd be together, and live a life of heaven, but put us through hell"

155."and Len… I'm sorry, sorry I gave love such a bad name"

156\. "sorry that while you were the servant and played your part so well, all I did was play my game"

157\. At that second, there were noises of cheering and applause in the yard below.

158\. Riliane glanced out the window to see her brother being escorted away by the prince of blue, whose expression was one of pure hatred and woe.

159\. Of course, being the cunning master of disguise, everyone thought he was the queen who deserved execution for all the strife she had caused.

160\. And as Allen, dressed in her dress was led to the square, the crowd went wild with insults, cheers and applause.

161\. They were so happy that the tyrant who had caused them so much pain would finally be punished for her wrongdoings and sins

162\. For, to the peasants, the queen was a pile of garbage, a smelly piece of junk and poo, that belonged in the bin.

163\. Some of them blurted sarcastically as they spat "long live the queen"

164\. Others stuck their middle fingers up and hurled fierce insults at the "queen", trying to make their hatred for the queen seen.

165\. And as she sat there looking at the peasants, and how they rejoiced the day.

166\. Princess Riliane, having no more energy to cry anymore, fell into a daze and quiet soliloquy.

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world"**

 **Part 9**

to say, as Riliane and her brother Alexiel "Allen" were identical twins, no one could tell them apart.

168\. Especially when he was wearing her clothes and he knew her so well he had learned to imitate her posture and voice by heart.

169\. And needless to say that the crime Riliane regretted the most was when she burned down the kingdom of green, out of pure jealousy that her crush, the prince of blue did not love her but instead loved a girl with green hair.

170\. And she thought if she could just kill that poor innocent girl, the prince of blue and herself would finally become a pair.

171\. The guilt of all these crimes she committed, had broken her, guilty feet had no rhythm, she would never dance again.

172\. And certainly not the way she had danced before, so happily with Allen.

173\. She smacked herself hard as she wished she knew back then what she knew now.

174\. And smacked herself harder as she wished she could somehow.

175\. She wished she could go back in time and listen to her own advice.

176\. Perhaps then her decisions would have been less stupid and more wise.

177\. But tragically, that was simply not possible, hands on the clock only turned one way.

178\. And there was nothing she could do to change the sad, tragic situation she found herself in in the present, today.

179\. Rilliane stood in front of a mirror, and was surprised to see not a reflection of herself, but of her brother Alexiel "Allen" instead.

180\. Before she could say a word, he pointed accusingly at her and angrily delivered a speech, he said.

181\. "Easy come, easy go that's just how you live"

182\. "you take it all, take it all, but you never give"

183." I gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash yes you did"

184\. "You said you loved me sis but you never, ever, ever did"

185\. "And if my body was on fire, you'd just watch me burn down in a flame"

186\. "You never cared about anyone you only cared about wealth and fame"

187\. "And what you never understood, was that I'd catch a grenade for you"

188\. "I'd throw my hand on a blade for you, jump in front of a train for you, do anything for you"

189\. "I'd die for you but you'd never do the same for me"

190\. "and the error of your ways I know you will never ever see"

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world"**

 **Part 10**

191\. He spat, lifted his middle finger before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

192\. And in his place in the mirror, stood the green haired girl, Michaela, with a gaping bloody wound in her chest, and a ripped, bloodstained cloak.

193\. Riliane opened her mouth to apologize profusely, but Michaela silenced her with a cold, icy stare and she too delivered a speech, she said to Riliane "mad woman, bad woman that's just what you are"

194\. "You did many bad things in your life, but this time, you really took it too far"

195\. "In your anger and desire to kill me, you ordered your servant to kill all the people of my kingdom and all my innocent friends"

196\. "and a careless whisper is something time can never mend"

197\. "And now your sinless servant, and my newfound friend (for Allen and I fell in love at first sight) must be killed for a mess you created"

198\. "And what makes you so evil is that Allen did not even want to kill me, he loved me, so much and yet you forced him to take part in a crime he hated"

199\. "I'm sorry" replied Riliane tearfully "please forgive me, it was just that on that day, before I saw him, a picture of my love, the prince of blue, I happened to see"

200\. " **and** , and, I was angry that he, the prince of blue, didn't return my feelings for him and I let my emotions and rage get the better of me! "

201\. "You bastard" yelled the girl with green hair in the mirror as she turned away "you made your servant who hated violence of any kind, beat me till I was numb"

202\. "If you really have any regret for what you did to him and me, then tell the devil I said hey when you go back to hell where you're from"

203\. Michaela turned to face Riliane and grinned evilly and threatened her "you can't change this, you can't redeem yourself, the damage is done"

204\. "Your guilt will never disappear Riliane, I will always haunt your nightmares and your conscience, you will never escape this insanity and sorrow, nowhere to run"

205\. And with those final threatening words, the girl with green hair that was the prince of blue's true love cackled evilly and exploded in a shower of blood and gore.

206\. It was a sight so chilling and horrific, that Riliane's eyes felt incredibly sore.

207\. Riliane, as she woke from her nightmarish trance then realized, that to do as her brother instructed her would be very morally wrong.

208\. And that even if she escaped and hid, she could never hide from her guilt and regret and that it would be with her, her whole life long

209\. And besides, was it right, even if it was what her brother wanted, to just let him be slaughtered for crimes that were not his fault.

210\. And besides, sooner or later someone was bound to discover he was not really the one they wanted to kill, and their anger, until they found her would never halt.

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world"**

 **Part 11**

211\. She made her decision, without any doubts, she would go to the square where

the execution would soon take place and show them the truth, admit her guilt and her brother's innocence and let justice be done.

212\. And she had to hurry, the execution would take place soon, at 3 o clock when the church bells rang she had to run.

213\. The door was still locked so she turned her attention to the escape hatch under her bed.

214\. She had no intention though of avoiding her righteous punishment, and doing as her brother had told her, she planned to face it like a man instead.

215\. So quickly she climbed into the escape hatch and followed it to the end and came out on the other side, at the stable where her horse Josephine was waiting patiently for her, and to take her to a safer place.

216\. Riliane smiled sadly and patted her horse, who in some ways was as faithful as her brother had been to her and sobbed "sorry, Josephine, but I don't plan to escape, I plan to go back and face"

217\. "My punishment, I just came here to tell you how much I loved you and how good a friend you've always been to me"

218\. "And now, that death is coming to me, I'm here to say, for all the good things you've done for me the least I can do is set you free"

219\. Riliane then released Josephine's chains and with tears in her eyes, hoping desperately that they'd meet again, told her horse to flee.

220\. And told her that though she regretted having to leave her like this Riliane begged her horse to always remember her and always be happy.

221\. Having said her farewells to her favourite steed, Riliane, still dressed in her brother's clothes, began to make her way to the square.

222\. For the innocent scapegoat her brother to be freed and for the actual guilty defendant to be slaughtered would be what was fair.

223\. Tragically while Riliane had wasted time crying and lamenting over her wrongs a yelling crowd had already formed around the guillotine, to watch the "witch" being killed.

224\. And to get past such a noisy and large crowd would sadly take real skill.

225\. "let me through" yelled Riliane, but her words were wasted, the crowds deafening cheers and yells were far too loud.

226\. Realizing talking was useless, Riliane realized that if she was going to do the first good deed she would do in her life which was saving her brother's life, she would have to push her way quickly through this furious crowd,

227\. The task was made harder by the fact it was already 2:50, only 10 minutes before three

228\. And after that, a lifeless, headless corpse was what Allen would be.

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world"**

**Part 12**

229\. There were three reasons why Riliane was choosing not to run away like a coward and face her punishment instead.

230\. The first was that the overwhelming guilt, now that she had realized the error of her wicked ways, of her crimes would forever be with her forever, no matter where she fled.

231\. And as Michaela, the girl with green hair in her dream had told her, her dreams would forever be plagued by horrific nightmares, by indirectly murdering a kind, innocent soul who had done nothing to deserve such a fate, and burning the completely innocent green kingdom, Riliane had murdered sleep.

232\. And she knew now, no matter how many good deeds she tried to do, however good a person she became, the tragic memories she would always keep.

233\. The second reason was simply that, as a good person, she ought to let justice be done, even if it meant it took her life away.

234\. For her fate and the law had decreed she must die today.

235\. And, at least this once, having caused so many wrongs, she alone ought to take responsibility for her actions.

236\. Perhaps if she did, in the afterlife, her crimes could be forgiven by a fraction.

237\. And the third, and ulterior motive, was personal, and the actual reason Riliane

was not fleeing and instead coming to meet death was, you see

because, she had come to realize, too late, that without her brother Allen, happy she would never ever be.

239\. In the years he had left her, though she failed to remember him as her brother, she always felt something in her heart was missing.

for this reason, it was the love and affections of the prince of blue, who she had been so drawn to, she was always wishing.

241\. But, now, too late, she realized it was never him that she really wanted, nor was it him she truly craved, in hindsight, she came to realize, it was someone else.

that someone, was none other than the brother she had been born beside and blessed with by the people and the church bells

243\. Even though she did not, for some reason remember him until he told her who he was, in the years they had been apart, she always felt very incomplete.

244\. And nothing could remove that sad feeling she felt in those years, no games however fun, no songs however melodious, no sweets or desserts however sweet.

245\. In those years, though she never said it, she was secretly very depressed.

246\. She had nearly killed herself several times in grief and when alone, suffered several nervous breakdowns, though this was a fact she never confessed.

247\. She could never explain why and never knew the cause nor the reason.

248\. But that grief, that unshakable, unspeakable feeling of loneliness stayed with her through every second, minute, hour, day, week, month and season.

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world"**

 **Part 13**

249\. She thought of course, it was simply because she did not have a friend, or husband, and that was why she wanted the prince of blue so badly, like any pathetic lover, she had fallen for his handsome looks and thought he was all she needed to break out of the prison of grief and sorrow she could never escape from.

250\. The time she spent in that prison of sorrow, the feeling of having no one who truly cared about her, nor a playmate nor companion to pass the days with, was a thought so gruesome, even thinking about it now made her numb.

251\. But now, she realized, it was not a friend she was lacking, it was a relative, her relative, her twin.

252\. The twin she had until too late taken for granted, and thrown in the bin.

253\. "Oh brother" thought Riliane as she began to push her way into the crowd "why didn't you just tell me you were my long lost brother"

254\. "Why didn't you just tell me we were relatives, from the same father and mother"

255\. "Though, for some reason I still don't know, I lost my memory of the days we spent together, deep down, I was always waiting for you to return and be with me again"

256\. "I thought, I thought as an idiot, that if I could just win favour over the prince of blue, and make him my fiancé, it would take away my pain"

257\. "But now I realize, you were all I ever needed, all I ever wanted,"

258\. "And had you just told me the truth, when you came here, as a servant, I would never have been so cruel to you, so uncaring of you and taken you for granted"

259\. "And now I realize, just how much you loved that girl with green hair, I realize now how well you two must have got along"

260\. "I am sorry, so sorry I told you to kill her, it must have been so painful for you, and so hard, how you had to do something so morally wrong"

261\. "I've know now brother, I only miss you, only when I'm breathing"

262\. "I only love you, I only need you, when I'm breathing"

263\. "It was your love I needed all along, without your love I don't know how I'd survive"

264\. "It was you, you were like my life support machine, my doctor, my protector, you that was keeping me alive"

265\. "And brother, I'm so sorry, I can't live without you, I just can't, a life without you by my side is no life at all"

266\. "A life without you, will forever be incomplete, pointless and dismal"

267\. "I have nothing to live for brother, but you, you have a lot, you can't just die when you did nothing to deserve it and that you have so many things left to do"

268\. "And so, if only one of us can live on, brother, it should be you"

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world"**

 **Part 14**

269\. Having said this silently in her head, Riliane continued to, through the loud, noisy crowd, push and shove.

270\. Meanwhile, her brother, with only minutes left to live, had his head and hands locked in holes in a pillory attached to the guillotine, manned by a black hooded executioner with a dark cloak and black, bloodstained gloves.

271\. Near the guillotine also stood the prince of blue and his right hand warrior called "Meiko" more commonly known as "Germaine Avadonia" a lady in red Armor.

272\. Who was determined, more than anyone, to bring down the queen and restore the kingdom to peace and good karma.

273\. She was actually Alexiel or "Allen's "adoptive sister, who had lived with and cared for Allen for many years while he was away from the palace, and had a very deep regard for him, but sadly did not recognise him in his disguise.

274\. Allen, wearing Riliane's dress when he was her identical twin, to be able to tell he was not in fact Riliane would take someone unthinkably wise.

275\. "With your death" announced Germaine Avadonia loudly to the crowd who were finally silent when she held up her hand, as she turned to the one she thought was the queen "perhaps the kingdom will finally be restored to tranquillity, happiness, fairness and of course peace"

276\. "Perhaps now, some of the crimes and misfortune the citizens who you abused so badly and thoughtlessly with your power which you so abused, had to suffer each and every day of their unfortunate lives will finally cease"

277\. "May heaven have mercy on your soul, for even a billion deaths, it seems would not be enough to punish you enough for all the wicked things you did"

278." And we warned you many times, that what you were doing was wrong, and gave you more than enough chances to change, but did you heed our advice and pleas, but unfortunately of course never once you did"

279\. "And now with only 7 minutes left before the church bells ring as a knell to summon thee to eternity I hope, with Satan in hell"

280\. "Let us hear what our dear friend and benefactor in the war against the queen, the prince of blue has to say as well"

281\. Everyone in the crowd, apart from of course Riliane, who was still trying to push through to the front, offered a polite round of applause as the prince of blue, who was by now hailed as a hero by the people began his speech

282\. "I am gutted" he began looking at who he thought was the queen and pointing accusingly at the servant in the queen's dress "I am gutted that such a pretty looking young lady such as yourself could be so duplicitous and such a leech"

283\. "And how the suffering of your people and kingdom could mean so little to you"

284." And how, not content with condemning the poor unfortunate souls in your kingdom to eternal torment, you tried to bring the suffering to other kingdoms too"

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world"**_

 _ **Part 15**_

 _285\. "Did their innocence and their grief as they fell victim to your cruel, causeless campaign, and their suffering which you caused them mean nothing to you?"_

 _286\. "And Michaela, a kind, generous and completely harmless young lady who we all, especially I came to love spoke out against your wicked ways, and supported me in the justified hatred against your regime, so she, though she never crossed you, had to die too"_

 _287\. "I loved her, I loved her more than any one of you hearing my speech could ever hope to imagine"_

 _288\. "And when you, probably jealous that everyone loved her and no one loved you (and what kind of person would love a tyrant with no heart anyway) you ordered her to be brought down, because of your vanity and pride, you committed a truly unforgivable sin"_

 _289\. "Without her, my heart, and I am sure, all of your hearts are broken, shattered into tiny pieces by a cruel uncaring double crosser, who delighted in seeing our tears"_

 _290\. "But see now where that got you, see how we the people and I have rebelled against you, now that we have united together and confronted you as an army without any fear"_

 _291." See now how your head is dangling helplessly in a noose"_

 _292\. "See how because you've been captured by the very people you abused, and will finally pay for your actions and not one of us has sympathy for you, see how you can't get loose"_

 _293\. "Now you will pay for your crimes and actions at long last"_

 _294\. "Now my long dead wife and closest companion, Michaela will be avenged, and you will finally be punished for all the uncountable crimes you committed against us in the past"_

 _295\. "Now I can finally rest in peace, knowing that the heartless fiend who killed Michaela, my wife, is keeping her company in death, and how justice has finally at long, long last, after all this time, been done"_

 _296\. "And how now finally this kingdom, will be cured of poverty and boredom and go back to being how it once was, prosperous, wealthy and fun._

 _297\. "No one, and I mean no one" mocked the prince of blue mockingly "will save you Riliane, and you've only 3 minutes left"_

 _298\. "Now you will finally be given the fitting punishment for your crimes including murder, mistreatment robbery and theft"_

 _299\. "Now, we shall give you the rights, even the ones we must give to the worst criminal fiends, a rule we find rather stupid and absurd"_

 _300\. "And that rule is, would you, in these 3 short minutes, like to speak some final words?"_

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world"**

 **Part 16**

301\. Meanwhile, RIliane, was still, without much success, trying to make her way through the crowd, her brother would not be executed on her watch, no, not today.

302\. of course, dressed in her brother's clothes, meant that the crowd paid her not much attention, as she tried, without much success to get the people out of her way.

303\. They were far too eager to see the queen being executed, to pay her much attention as she shouted to them "let me through"

304\. They were far too engrossed in the fact that they would finally be rid of the queen, a witch, a bloody arsonist, a mass murderer who started the saint valentine's day massacre in which the poor defenceless green kingdom was burned down, and a steaming pile of poo.

305\. Riliane was still trying to push her way desperately through the crowd, which wasn't easy as the crowd was incredibly dense.

306\. push through a crowd this thick, especially when many of the people were people much bigger and stronger than you were was almost like trying to get through a solid, several meter-thick brick fence.

307\. Oh no, only 3 minutes left, and still some distance between Riliane and the guillotine.

308\. And afterwards her poor brother's head would be cut off, and hung on an exhibit to be laughed at, mocked and humiliated when seen.

309\. And how could Riliane allow that?, no she would not.

310\. She too, had heard the prince's speech, and she too when she heard the speech had felt guilty, cruel, wrong, she felt that a lot.

311\. She would be happy if she died now, she had nothing for her in life, no one to turn to, nothing but a hand to mouth existence of misery awaited her, nothing but endless guilt and strife.

312\. And if she died taking her rightful punishment, allowing her brother to go free like he deserved it would mean she had at least done one good deed in her evil life.

313\. And perhaps she did that, maybe, just maybe, she would be forgiven for a small part of her evil deeds, perhaps she'd have chance of redemption in the afterlife.

314\. Of course she had to hurry, as in not even 3 minutes, her faithful brother, who dedicated his life to making her smile would be beheaded by the guillotine knife.

315\. With this in mind, Riliane found strength where there was none, and began to shove through the crowd like a shadow, like wind through a fence

316\. The crowd paid her little attention still, their eyes were far too eager to see the tyrant that was their queen being punished for her crimes and offence.

317\. Allen Avadonia, formerly Alexiel, Riliane's brother now spoke his final words.

318\. His head still trapped in the pillory attached to the guillotine, he imitated his sister's voice and spoke in a soft gentle, tone "I am sorry" he sobbed, tears streaming from his eyes "I am sorry for the way I behaved, to all of you, it was wrong for me to do things so violent, mean and absurd"

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world"**

 **Part 17**

319\. "I would just like now, before my grave closes over me, at least this once to apologise, to apologise from the bottom of my heart, for failing to rule and govern you well"

320\. "It was my fault, all mine, that what was once a prosperous, happy kingdom fell"

321\. "I am glad to be brought to justice, and not at all sad to die"

322\. "After all, why must I be sad, I brought this upon myself, I was the one at fault, I don't deserve forgiveness or mercy, and yet why do I uncontrollably cry"

323." I cry for all the innocent people I killed, all the lives I embittered, all the damage I wrought"

324\. "I am happy to die if it will please you all, it is after all fitting punishment for all the misery and pain my reign over this kingdom brought"

325\. "But most of all I cry for the green kingdom and how for no other reason than a petty vendetta, and pure jealousy, and how, so many innocent lives were taken because of me"

326\. "After I am dead, I hope, from evil and suffering this kingdom will finally be free"

327\. "And I cry most of all, for Michaela, I know how much she meant to you Kyle, prince of blue, and I'm sorry, and though I do not ask to be set free and to be allowed to live"

328\. "And I have no other excuse for my mistakes, other than for a reason I cannot describe to you, that I wasn't in the right state of mind and wasn't thinking straight, though I meant no harm, perhaps one day, long after I am dead and the kingdom has gone back to the prosperous, wealthy peaceful way it once was, you will walk past my grave and find it in your heart to finally forgive"

329\. "My final words in this life are, Michaela, I'm sorry, so so very sorry I killed you, I'll make it up to you, I'll join you in the afterlife to apologise to you very soon"

330\. "And I know, and sadly acknowledge that even the most painful death would not be a bad enough punishment for me, a heartless, compassionless, goon"

331\. "If I could go back and change my actions, and save the people who I killed and the peasants who I mistreated, I gladly would"

332\. "And now, here I am, for not listening to the wise advice my advisors gave me, and now I have engineered my own demise, for being too selfish and not doing as I should"

333\. Here, Allen Avadonia, Riliane's twin brother, still mistaken for his sister,with his head and hands still locked firmly in the pillory attached to the gullotine looked to the sky and cried in a pleading, desperate tone of abject sorrow "Oh lord, oh great creator of man, oh holy spirit, oh father oh god, forgive me, for I have sinned"

334\. And he was at last silent, he had nothing more to say, he had given this speech as though he did not deserve death, since his sister was not here, he wished to apologise on her behalf, and when he nodded to the crowd, to show he had nothing more to say, the prince of blue devilishly grinned.

335\. And imitated the voice and personality of an impatient student in school who did not at all like studying, and could not wait to be let out of class to go home and do as he liked instead, as he glanced at the large clock tower and happily sighed as he said "hooray only a few seconds left, before the church bells ring"

336\. "Although I am moved deeply by your heartfelt apology Riliane, its too late, I and the people have no room in our hearts for mercy anymore, we will never forgive you, even if a century should pass, and soon, will come the moment, for which we've all been eagerly waiting"

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world"**

 **Part 18**

337\. The crowd, had listened silently to the speech, given by who they thought was the queen, had indeed been moved by it, some of them even felt a pang of pity for their tyrant, one young child in the crowd had even nearly shed a tear.

338\. Yet despite this, it was indeed too late for them to show mercy of any kind, for they still stared bitterly at the servant, disguised as the queen, with a furious leer.

339\. Riliane, the actual queen, still in the crowd, was however, the one who the speech moved the most, as when she heard her brother's speech, it reminded her once more of how guilty she was, and how innocent and clean her brother had been, and how selfless, heroic and generous he had been, as he had apologised for crimes which he did not commit, and how selfish she had been as it was because of her he was about to be punished and slaughtered here.

340\. And the genuine, heartfelt and sincere remorse he had put in those words, were so sincere and touching, they should have melted even the coldest, hardest hearts and brought even the most selfish, emotionless devils to tears.

341\. The speech reminded her of how hated she was now, as despite the genuine remorse shown in his apology, not one person in the crowd had shed a single tear.

342\. And how the regret he showed for evil actions that were entirely not his fault, not one tiny bit, did not seem to touch the heart of even one person here.

343\. She was very close now to the centre, and though many of the people she had pushed through had jostled with her and some even tried to push her back, and sadly no one recognized her as the queen and the actual criminal, they simply thought she was rude, she had made good progress through the crowd.

344\. But that was when she heard the prince of blue and his right hand woman, Germaine at the centre, yell a proclamation, clear and loud.

345\. "countdown, countdown" they yelled excitedly and happily, "Only seconds left before the queen dies church bells ring"

346\. "And when this dead butcher we called our queen is dead, we will hold a huge banquet and party to celebrate, with music, dancing and singing"

347\. "And for this banquet, every one of you lovely people will get as much food and drink and champagne as you like, all of it is on us"

348\. "so what are you all waiting for, the stinking pile of scum that was your queen will be executed very soon, so c'mon and count with us"

349\. Allen Avadonia, formerly known as Alexiel Lucifen D,autriche, brother of Riliane, Lucifen, D,autriche, also known by his nickname Len, closed his eyes to wait for the end , he was not sad, he was satisfied he had fulfilled his duty, as a servant and older sibling, of guarding his younger sibling and queen, even if it had cost him his life, his only regret was that he never spent as much time with his sister as he would have liked, and now she was alone in the world with no friends or family.

350\. But he was not afraid to die, oh no, Allen was not afraid, after all why must he be afraid, as he optimistically said "we must all die one day" and although his death was rather young, at least he could die happy, knowing his beloved sister was free.

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world"**

 **Part 19**

351\. Allen Avadonia, was an optimist, by dying young, he knew he would escape great sufferings and sorrows he was bound to come across later in his life, and if he had lived, and let his sister be killed, it would be far worse, he had dedicated his life to protecting his sister, he had made her a promise, and he would be breaking it.

this was not a painful death that awaited him, no, this was a death which removed his head form his body in one swift chop, it was not painful, not one bit.

353\. He would feel very little, the pain would only last a few seconds, and then his soul would be lifted from his body, and depart from this world, a world full of evil, cruelty, and unfairness, where the righteous were few and the evil and greedy were many, and the bad guys got away with the most wicked crimes, while the good and noble were never shown mercy and treated most unfairly by the evil and wicked,

Allen Avadonia, you see was an avid reader of the bible and a deeply religious man.

354\. He believed that it was not eternal blackness that awaited him, no at least that was not what it said in the Qu, ran

355\. He believed rather, that god, a benevolent, omnipotent creator of man would never destroy what he created, god was a merciful, kind ruler who showed mercy to all, he would not condemn man to the horrible void of eternal blackness, as then there would be no purpose in life.

356\. Rather, he would reward his creations by inviting them to live up in his realm, a realm of eternal bliss and happiness, free from suffering and strife.

357\. That realm was heaven, and it was a reward and consolation for those who had been strong and braved the trials and tribulations father god had set for them while they lived in the imperfect, flawed, and horribly unfair world they called "earth"

358\. And death, was not a cruel punishment god imposed upon his beings so that they would live in fear and terror from the hour of their birth

359\. No, death, you see, was the step into new life, and a release from the unfair, bitter and cruel world the mortals inhabited, that life in that world, was simply a test to see whether they were worthy or not of entering the utopia that awaited.

360\. In this way, those that had been truly good and respectful, righteous people who cared about others and were pure of sin would be justly rewarded for their efforts, and for those who would impose pain and suffering unfairly to others living in an already unfair and cruel world, for them, their rightful punishment for their misconduct and abuse, was fated.

361\. Allen Avadonia, knew this was the blissful respite that awaited him, after he had served his sentence in purgatory, a lesser hell and place of redemption, for those that tried their hardest in life, but were not wholly guiltless of sin.

362\. But God struck Allen as a merciful, patient, understanding man, he believed that he would not spend too long there, before the gates of heaven were open to him too, he was forgiven and he too was let in.

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world"**

 **Part 20**

363\. There he would see Michaela, the girl with green hair, who he fell in love with at first sight, again, and they could finally unite together, with no fear.

364\. They could never be together in this world, or in this life, they would forever be separated, but now in death, or rather in the next life, for Allen did not believe a person truly ever died, he and Michaela could finally unite as a pair.

365\. And he was sure, by now Riliane ,his dear sister had learned her lessons, and would try to make a change for the better, to be the innocent, selfless angel that only he, as her brother, knew she was, and if she did, his death wasn't wasted, for it would had shown her through example, how she should act instead.

366\. If she had learned her lesson, and changed her ways, for part of the reason he had volunteered himself to die in her place was so that she had a chance of redemption, and to be always selfless and caring in the life she led.

367\. Allen Avadonia, believed that she too would soon join him in the utopia of heaven and there, they would finally spend the time together as siblings, which they had never managed to spend together in earth.

368\. And they could live together there as siblings, and not as servant and queen simply because of their family rules, and because they were separated in birth.

369\. Allen as I said before, was an optimist, he always saw the bright side in things, and he did not think therefore, that this punishment which he was about to face, was in the slightest unfair.

he thought of his execution as a release from the prison of endless torture, unspeakable pain, and suffering he had suffered relentlessly in life, which he could, hard as he tried, no longer bear.

371\. Soon he would say goodbye to this hard and heavy burdening existence and embrace a new existence where everything was lawful and fair.

372\. Soon he would leave this cruel, horrific world behind him, for a world where the rich and poor, the kings and beggars, the people from different kingdoms of the world walked side by side together, and were all treated with kindness and care.

373\. A world where everyone truly was, created equal, a world where the strong did not abuse the weak, a world that every Christian knew of as "Heaven"

374\. And Allen, as he patiently awaited his execution, had on his face, not an expression of fear and disgust, but rather an expression of calmness and peace, as he closed his eyes and smiled at the people, whose number, present to watch his execution, was a thousand times eleven.

375\. "last few seconds" crowed the prince of blue, his face still stained with tears and his eyes wet, soggy and barely open from the sleepless nights he had spent crying for his love, the green haired girl known as Michaela, who the queen, Riliane had ordered to be assassinated, and who he would never see again

376." Last few seconds before the kingdom is free from tyranny, and a new era begins when the church bells ring, let the countdown begin starting from Ten!"

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world"**

 **Part 21**

377\. The crowd, offered a loud, jeering round of applause and went wild with excitement as they too loudly joined the countdown to the queen's execution, the black hooded execution rested his hand on the switch that would activate the guillotine at the tolling of the church bells.

378\. At the push of that switch, the gullotine blade would come swinging down, removing Allen's head from his body in a swift chop, the church bells, you see, would be the signal for his death, they would be his funeral knell.

379\. And needless to say, the crowd still had not noticed he was not the queen, which was not surprising, considering that as he was the queen's twin, and he wore the queen's clothes and he looked identical to her in almost every part.

380\. And the deception was helped by the fact he knew his sister so well he had learned to mimic her voice, her posture and her expression of by heart.

381\. His head and hands were still locked in the pillory, but there was something strange, Allen swore that he had heard his sister's voice several times coming from the crowd.

382\. He thought at first it was simply a mirage, he was simply hallucinating from concern for his beloved sibling, but there was room for doubt, as one time he swore he heard a voice exactly identical to his sibling Riliane's, and he heard it clear and loud.

383\. But no, no, of course it could not be, Riliane, his sibling had probably gone far away from here now, he had told her to run far away from here, to talk to no one and to flee.

384\. Allen sighed, concern for his sister had clearly put wild fantasies in his mind, his sister might well be halfway to the moon, as far as he could tell, a long way away from this wretched, crime filled kingdom, she was friendless, moneyless, but at least she was free.

385\. But there was no more time for further thought as the crowd loudly continued the countdown to his death "Ten… Nine…. Eight…"

386\. Riliane, was very close to the front now, but as she heard those numbers being jeered out loudly by the crowd, her heartbeat seemed to beat faster, her blood pressure seemed to jump so much, she felt her arteries would burst, the temperature seemed to jump several degrees, no, no, no, her brother was going to die she would be too late.

387\. "I'm Riliane!, I'm the criminal, kill me instead!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, but the ear piercingly loud commotion of the countdown drowned her voice out, and her words were wasted once more, they only served to cause hurt to her lungs

388\. As Riliane continued to elbow aside people in the crowd, many of them yelling angrily at her as they were pushed aside, something about her changed, the expression on her face was not the one of vice and disdain she once wore, as having realized the error of her ways, and having vowed to make a change now for the better, all the meanness and the planning's and the discontent and the ache for attention were all gone from her face, her expression was, like the day she had been born, long before she had become the ruler after her parents death, her expression was once again, despite her panic, sweet and young.

389\. "six" bellowed the crowd, "Five, four"

390\. Allen, with his limbs and head still locked firmly in the pillory closed his eyes as he braced himself for his execution, and the blood and gore"

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world"**_

 _ **Part 22**_

391\. The executioner sniggered and grinned evilly and brandished the switch that would activate the guillotine as the crowd bellowed loudly "Three… Two"

, shoved, and shoved and gasped for air as she finally got to the front of the crowd and made it through.

393\. Riliane had made it to the front, though she was tired, her feet were incredibly sore and she uncontrollably panted, there were finally no more people to barge.

394\. And now, the moment had come, Riliane took a deep breath, and said in her mind a silent yet heartfelt apology to her brother, her kingdom and Michaela the girl with green hair as well to the prince of blue, her ex crush and fiancé, as she gathered her energy for a final charge.

395\. "One, and…. Kill!" The crowd shouted and the black hooded executioner laughed loudly and confidently and pulled the switch he was already resting his hand, he loved executing criminals, and he hated crime, especially ones committed by highborn nobles who should know better, or that was at least what he would have done…

396\. If he had not been shoved and knocked to the ground by an unidentified force, which seemed to come at him at a speed faster than a bullet fired from a gun.

397\. Time seemed to slow down for at that moment, time seemed to slow down, as Riliane, still dressed in Allen's clothes, at lightning speed that would bring Usain Bolt to tears of shame, leapt over the wooden fence, separating the crowd from the guillotine, and charged with great savagery, like a ferocious, furious and starving lion running riot through a full sheep pen, towards the executioner, and , more like a savage, demented animal than a human, she roared a glass shattering cry of rage as she tackled the executioner, and, grabbed his arms before knocking him to the ground.

398\. Though the executioner had his hand so close to the switch and it would have taken him but a second to pull it, he was still too slow, for the charging Riliane, seemed to travel not at a speed a human could manage, but rather at a supernatural speed, only possible with bullet time, a speed seemingly quicker than sound.

399\. And so the switch was not pulled and Allen, the servant still mistaken for the queen, was not killed as the church bell's indeed rang loud and clear.

400\. And rang with a noise loud enough for even people, many moons travel away from the kingdom, could still hear.

401 And as the church bells rang, time seemed not only to slow down for the world, but to stop completely, as the deafening noise filled the people's ears.

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world" Part 23**

402\. The noise, was the very one that sounded on the day the two children of the royal family of Lucifenia, the kingdom of yellow (for that was what the kingdom was called) were born into the world, and while one would later become a ruler whose abode would be littered with all the riches of the world, who would have a whole kingdom all to herself, the other could expect to become nothing more than a humble, lowly nobody, who received none of the recognition and prestige that he, as a direct descendant of the royal family was due him, and who would become no better than a heavy labouring, uncared for, servant, who was forced to work his fingers to the bone, and live a hand to mouth existence in which he went to bed crying, knowing tomorrow would be just as grim as yesterday, for his career.

403\. And who, laboured for the very sibling he had been born next to, who, far from respecting him as an equal, did not even seem to remember him as her brother.

404\. And whose chores ranged from cleaning the gutters, to several hours nonstop of backbreaking labour of lifting loads heavy enough to crush even the strongest bodybuilder, to leading raids against innocent neighbouring kingdoms and carrying out the sin of murder.

405\. And yet, because he cared so much, and had such a deep regard for a sibling that did not in the slightest respond in kind, he did it all with a smile, with no complaints.

406\. But let's just say the amount of work he was given each day gave him hell, it was as if he was a slave or a prisoner rather than a servant, for the sheer amount of labour given to him left him both physical and psychological scars and pains.

407\. And guess what he was given to eat each day, while the queen, his sister, snacked on fancy desserts garnished with the finest sauces and feasted on refined, mouth-wateringly delicious dishes, half of which most people did not even know the name of, even though he was liked a little more than the other servants, he got nothing but the meagre leftovers that were thrown and left in the bin and often, there were none, and a piece of plain bread.

408\. And guess where he slept, he slept in the castle sewer, as all the rooms for servants were taken by the time he came to the castle to serve as one, he slept in the dirty, smelly, rat filled sewer, with only the hard, stony floor for a bed.

409\. And all this he endured, despite the fact he too bore the same royal blood as his sister, while his sister lived in vice and excess.

410\. And he was put through a living hell, despite the fact on the day he had been born, he too, like his sister, had been praised by the people, and by the church bells, he was blessed.

411\. Though his love for his sibling did not falter one bit because of this.

412\. And he of all people, saw not with his eyes, but with his heart, the good that was hidden within his sister, and he had caught sight of the few times she smiled a true smile, so sweetly and innocently, a sight that warmed his heart each time, but sadly to everyone and all the world, she was a cruel, heartless and hated monster and sworn enemy, but to him, she was his beloved, cute and innocent sibling and "sis".

413\. And only he saw, that his sibling was not ruling the kingdom the way she ruled it to be unfair, and cruel, no, not at all, it was in fact her attempt at imitating her mother, who because of her strength and firmness as a ruler, was loved by all the kingdom, Riliane, his sibling only wanted to rule with the same iron fist, so that she too could garner respect and admiration, in her eyes, and because sadly no one taught her otherwise, doing as she did must have seemed to her, (despite the fact it really wasn't) the right thing to do.

any fool could see, that her actions, though they were wrong, were not entirely her own fault, after the misguided lessons, and spoiled childhood she had been through.

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world"**_

 _ **Part 24**_

415\. And no, he did not at all feel angry at his sister, for abusing her power, he pitied her instead.

416\. He felt pity, that while he did not live the same, high up lifestyle of his sister, at least he had learned right from wrong, while his sister was tragically, by selfish adults, lied to, cheated, misinformed and most of all, misled.

417\. There was another reason too, why his sister did what she did, and it was for that reason she was, at least in his eyes, for her crimes, completely blameless.

418\. But of course, if he tried to tell this reason to anyone to defend his sister, (he knew the reason was true because he saw it with his own eyes) they would not believe him in the slightest, especially when he had no proof, they'd simply think he was immature, childish and brainless.

in the present, as the church bells finished their tolling, time seemed slowly to return to normal, as the kingdom who were tranquillized by the sound of those mighty bells, started to move and mutter once more.

420\. And Allen, the brother, his head and hands still locked in the pillory, and stared at his sister, whom he thought had gone a long way away by now, in shock and awe.

421\. His jaw dropped, his eyes bulged, he bit his lip to see if this was a dream, but this was no dream, and those yells he had heard earlier were real too, his sister had really come back to him, she had not gone away.

422\. Allen, still half not believing what he saw, felt a mixture of joy and yet intense depression at the same time, he felt joy at the fact that his sister, by not obeying his orders to leave the kingdom, coming back for his sake and stopping the execution that he felt sure was inevitable for him, had shown selflessness to the highest degree, and yet he felt anger at the fact his sister had not obeyed him, he had failed to protect her, he could not save her, and she would most likely by a corpse hung on an exhibit to be laughed at and mocked, by the end of the day.

423\. These thoughts were the thoughts that passed through his head in that second, but he had no more time to think as Riliane, still dressed as him yelled, desperately waving her arms "Me, Me, turn your anger on me, turn your hatred to me, turn your weapons to me"

424\. "I am the one you want, I am the criminal, I am, I am, I aaaammm!, I am the queen you wish dead, not he"

425\. "That man, who you all wish to kill, and who would have died a pointless, death he did nothing to deserve, he did nothing wrong, he was a good man, he did nothing but good, he committed no crimes as such."

426\. "His only crime, his only mistake, which was never his fault, and which he only ever made because he was such a kind, honest gentleman, was that he loved his evil, wicked sister too much" __

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 25**_

427\. Allen said nothing, he simply sighed, and a flood of tears flowed from his eyes.

428\. Now everyone would find out he was not the actual criminal and take his beloved sister's life away once they saw through his disguise.

429\. "I call upon the sky and stars as my witnesses" continued Riliane loudly, her eyes fixed on the crowd, "I call upon god as witness, to verify I speak the truth and no lie"

430\. "So please, please believe me when I tell you that the one you were about to execute and punish, though he and I look identical, is not the one who deserves to die"

431\. And now Riliane, still dressed in Allen's servant clothes, dropped to the floor on her knees, she was desperately pleading now "please" she sobbed "Please let him go, please, he did nothing wrong, please, take me instead, and let him be released"

432\. She caught the knees of the prince of blue as she continued to beg "Please, he is my brother, he means the world to me, he is innocent, so let him go, please… Please!"

433\. The crowd, having listened in silence, in shock at the sudden outburst, now began to mutter confusedly amongst each other.

434\. Even the executioner, still lying on the ground, too injured to get up, seemed perplexed, surely the queen had no family or brother.

435\. "Wait, wait, wait" said the prince of blue, as he held up a hand for silence, to silence both Riliane and the muttering crowd, "first you burst in here, seconds before the execution is bound to take place and attack the executioner to stop the execution, and now you are begging to be killed instead? and now you're saying that the person who was about to be killed isn't the queen, and you are? and imitating the queen's voice too…, so…either you're crazy, or there's some secret none of us know, so identify and explain yourself, ASSHOLE! "

436\. "If I explain myself, will you please, please hold the execution and listen to what I have to say" responded Riliane still pleading, "there are things people here deserve to know, and secrets that have, for far too long, remained untold"

437\. "Yes…" replied the prince, still very confused "For hours if that is what you require to tell us the answers I wish to know"

438\. "I ask only minutes" said Riliane as she stood up and began her speech, "I would like to begin, by identifying myself, though I wear the plain, humble attire of a servant, I am indeed the actual queen, the one who you were about to kill, was my brother, he and I were twins, identical twins, mirror images of one another in appearance, and, as he could not stand to see me die so young, and he loved me so much, he switched clothes with me so he could be killed in my place, and so that I would be presumed dead, and free to go"

439\. "we were once very close with each other, so close we had learned to imitate each other's voices and stances by heart"

440\. "And all this and the fact he wore my clothes, meant that no one could tell us apart"

441\. Germaine Avadonia, Allen's adoptive sister gasped after hearing Riliane confess this fact, and breathed a huge breath of relief, had she not realized that it was not Riliane in the pillory about to be guillotined, the adoptive brother, she had grown to treasure as much as an actual one, in the years he spent hiding from the palace and assassins out to murder him, that brother would have met an untimely demise for crimes he did not commit, and Germaine was relieved, and yet very frightened at how close she had come to making such a great blunder.

442\. Had the execution not been stopped, Germaine would have lost her only friend and family left in the world, for her father and mother had both died, when she was still too young to remember, they were murdered apparently when she was but a baby, after a horde of soilders from other than the Beelzenian empire, her homeland, came and slaughtered them, during a spree of plunder.

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 26**_

443\. And, heaven granted her a great favour, one of those men, the good and great warrior known as Leonheart, decided, not to kill her, but took her and raised her as his own.

444\. Though he was a fierce warrior in combat, by taking her and adopting her, when he could have simply killed her, great kindness and generosity in his kind, loving heart was shown.

445\. She grew very close to him, possibly she loved him more than she had ever loved her actual parents, and losing him, was like, was like losing her father twice.

446\. And now, to lose the foster brother, she had been through many hardships and trials with side by side with him, and after all they had been through, to lose him would surely have consumed her with guilt, as then, because of her anger and hatred for the queen of Lucifenia (for that was the name of the kingdom) she would be killing her only family left, which would have been truly unwise. 447. Allen Avadonia… he even changed his last name to match hers to show the newfound bond they had formed with each other as incredibly close foster siblings.

448\. And to kill him, simply because she could not tell him apart from his twin sister Riliane, what a cruel, stupid thing that would be, what would she be thinking.

449\. She was amazed too, that Allen would sacrifice his very life, simply to preserve his sister's life, even though she had been such evil, cruel person, and never treated him the way a sister should treat her brother, even she, as his foster sister only, had given him better treatment and more love than his actual sister ever had.

450\. Why, why would anyone sacrifice themselves for a tyrant who never did them any favour and never treated them with good, only bad.

451\. And now Germaine Avadonia, was relieved, she closed her eyes, looked to the sky and thanked god for preventing her foster sibling (whom she had long stopped thinking of as simply a foster sibling, but an actual sibling) from sharing the same, grisly fate and untimely demise as her long, dead parents and foster dad.

452\. And had Riliane not come back and confessed the truth, Allen would have been executed gruesomely, and Germaine would forever felt guilty, alone and sad.

453\. Her thoughts were interrupted as the crowd of people of the yellow kingdom, having listened so far in shocked silence, now gasped also, they too were impressed by this show of heroism that Riliane's brother Allen, had exhibited, he showed such selflessness that they were amazed.

454\. "your brother? you mean to say your brother was still alive, though I heard rumours you had a sibling, surely he was long dead?" said the prince of blue when he had heard this speech, he was still very confused and dazed.

455\. "Aye" replied Riliane, when the crowd was silent once more "yes I had a brother, a brother I was born beside, a brother who, once I once played with happily and innocently, and who I loved with all my heart and more than you can imagine, we did everything together and back then thought we would always be together, and neither of us would leave the other behind"

456\. "Yet I can tell you no more of our childhood together, sadly, for reasons beyond me, my memory of those days, the days before I rose to power, the days when I was still blissfully ignorant of the political situation and still a carefree child, those memories faded long ago, for reasons I can never find out why, those memories were wiped from my mind"

457\. "Then one day, he left me, for reasons I still do not fully understand, he fled the palace, leaving me behind, with my parents, leaving me the sole heir to the throne"

458\. "Though, sadly, at that time, I had already lost my memory of him, for reasons I still cannot explain sadly, I felt confined, I felt bored, I felt mostly, so very, very alone"

459\. "And as time passed, as you all know, my dear mother, queen Anne, who had been my only parent since my father passed away, sadly also passed away, and left to join him in the afterlife"

460\. "I would rather not go into detail about what happened next, let's just say that I, was, as the only heir of my family, issued with the crown, and that my short reign, which I am now deeply apologetic for, plunged this kingdom into a world of grief, sorrow and strife"

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 27**_

461\. "And that was when, he returned to me, in disguise, as a servant seeking employment, though sadly I still at that time, due to my amnesia, did not recognize him as my long lost twin, I did note that he looked almost identical to me in appearance and for this reason I immediately liked him and he was immediately hired to work for me"

462\. "The next years after that bring back sad memories of the pain and suffering my reign of tyranny caused this kingdom, and I am sure you, as well as I, do not wish to remember them again, so I will not bother you with the details, apart from the fact everyone, my people, my ministers, the people of the nearby kingdoms came to despise me, but not my brother (who I failed to recognize), he stayed by me, held my hand, and told me that no matter what I did, he could never hate me"

463." But alas, all those who sin and go against the good lord get their comeuppance, and I got mine when my pride led me too far, and led me to the ultimate fall"

464\. "And that was when I crossed the line, when I saw the girl with green hair, who I know you, Kyle, prince of blue, had a very deep relationship with, and in my jealousy and pride, I developed a passionate, burning hatred for her, a hatred and vendetta so sharp that I gave the order for the green kingdom, the girl was from, to be burned, and every green haired civilian found, to be killed without mercy, every and all"

465\. "And this of course, was my downfall, for it was this final atrocity, that made you all mad, you could no longer hold your anger, you were too furious with this action, and so you decided finally to take action"

466\. "And it was made worse by the fact, you, Kyle, prince of blue, had also developed a desire for vengeance, seeing the one you held dearest, being taken away from you so forcefully must have caused you pain words cannot begin to describe, and so you too joined in the plot against me by supplying the revolution with powerful soldiers from your own faction"

467\. "And as the revolution against me, marched to the palace doors, my brother told me the story, he revealed himself, he told me that he was indeed my brother and twin, separated from me by "selfish adult reasons" which he had not the time to explain"

468\. "And implored me to flee for my life, as he could not stand to see me be captured, and of course, killed, but I knew it was hopeless, a search party would be sent out to find me, and so the idea of fleeing and taking it on the lam was insane"

469\. Here Riliane, though she continued speaking, began to uncontrollably sob, as she tried and was only just successful, in holding back a flood of bitter tears "My brother, then, for a reason, I did not at the time know, asked me to switch clothes with him, and too late I realized, this was so that he would be taken for me (he claimed to me that as we were identical twins no one could tell us apart) and executed in my place, so I would be presumed dead, so I could take it on the lam ,home free"

470\. "I told him this was not what I wanted, and that the disguise, however convincing, would be seen through, and tried to dissuade him, but he refused to listen, and left me in my room, the door locked behind him, after leaving me the instruction, to talk to no one, and to embark on Josephine, (my steed who is now somewhere in the wilderness) and flee"

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 28**_

471\. "He claimed that, because he was my twin and served me, and was equally guilty in the killing of the green kingdom, my evil blood flowed through him also, and that he deserved just as much to die"

472\. "His sacrifice" here Riliane's voice was clogged with many shakes and sobs "His sacrifice, finally made me see the error of my wicked ways, but of course, by that time, it was far too late for me to change, and, realizing that if I fled, it would not only be very immoral and add another sin to my already unbelievably long list of crimes and sins, but that I had nowhere to go but an empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams, and that, no matter how I tried, to forget those sins, I never would, I would never be able to smile again, only cry"

473\. "So I came back here, and here I am, with only the humble request, you release my lovely, sweet, angelic brother, even if I am about to die, to see him executed for no reason, would be like dying twice, would be worse than eternity in hell"

474\. And as Riliane spoke the next sentence, her wall, which she had placed in her mind to suppress the tears that had gathered due to the sheer emotion she felt as she made her confession, broke and tears flooded her cheeks, staining her already wet outfit, but she still continued to speak "Please, I know I've been a terrible, terrible ruler and person in my life, please grant me this final act of mercy, take me instead, and do what you like with me, but please, release my brother and see to it that he is treated kindly and well"

475\. "Kyle, prince of blue, we were once good friends, lovers even, I still love you, even if you no longer love me, and if you still have the slightest affection left for me, grant me this final favour as a friend, after you've killed me, take good care of my brother and see to it he is honoured as a hero and gets his rights"

476\. "I would like v,very briefly also, now to make a will, and in my w,will, I leave everything I own, my possessions, my clothes, my money to my brother, so as a final favour, I humbly request you ensure everything, every piece of furniture, every penny of money and every item remaining in my palace is handed over to my brother, it is the very least he deserves, I request that you scour my palace and hand to my brother every item in sight"

477\. "I have n,no more words to say, I, I've said enough for too long"

478\. "And I know attempts to apologise and to say I'm sorry now, though I really am deeply apologetic, will be useless as nothing I say will right what is wrong"

479\. "Again, I offer my desperate plea that my innocent, kind brother, who was always good to me, is given the rightful treatment due a hero of his heroic deeds, and that he is set free and looked after and provided for well"

480\. "If you will but grant this final favour, my soul can finally rest in peace and tranquillity even if it should be carried down to hell"

481\. Riliane now briefly stopped crying, and gave a laugh and smile that showed not happiness, but sadness in its deepest form, a laugh that showed abject despair and hopelessness "funny, how a brother and sister who loved each other so much, who were torn apart cruelly for so many years finally unite together, but must now be separated once more, having never got the chance to truly reconcile, is that fair? "

482\. "But alas, I brought it upon myself, who am I to question what is fair in this cold, harsh world?" Riliane sighed irrepressibly "I can only pray that in another life, when we finally meet again, if we meet again, we can finally make up for the time we should have spent together as best friends and siblings, which in this world, we sadly never got to share"

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 29**_

483\. The people, when they heard this speech, and when Riliane was silent, were utterly moved, for though they still hated the queen, the speech made them empathise somewhat, and they at last began to see that there was more to their ruler than met the eye.

484\. Though the crowd did their best not to show it, their hearts were truly touched by this sincere and desperate plea and confession, and a few of the young children, even began to slightly cry.

485\. Yet the prince of blue stood unflappable, seemingly unmoved by the tear jerking sermon Riliane had given, he still stared with cold, seemingly emotionless, eyes, and, after taking a deep breath, looked upon the now broken Riliane, with an air of scrutiny, and upon the servant, Allen who still had his head in the pillory, and who, though he did not cry, had a look of utter sadness, like a soldier who had failed his mission, like a doctor who had failed to rescue his patient in time, a look of utter failure, and defeat, a look indeed.

486\. And, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, turned to Allen, who still had his head and hands locked in the pillory and said, in a surprisingly shocked and disbelieving tone of voice "is that true Allen? you faked being your sister so that she wouldn't have to suffer for her wicked deeds"

487\. "And you were willing to die for a monster and a tyrant, and a fiend, not in the slightest worth caring for?"

488\. "Why would.." but Allen cut him off, and spoke the first words he had spoken since his sisters sudden intrusion, and intervention of the execution, "My sister is not a monster!" he shouted, clearly very insulted and hurt by the prince's words, "She was a badly misunderstood and very sick person who no one cared about or showed sympathy to, who never felt the slightest happiness in life, and if you knew her as I do, y, you'd know that deep inside her, lies a benevolent, selfless angel, who laboured for nothing but the good of others and for the honour of her family, and if you wish to know why I would risk my neck for her, then you must be a stupid, idiotic ,selfish scumbag and jerk, for if you knew the slightest about what being a brother or a friend to someone was about, you'd know that as she was my sister, her salvation was worth more than dying for"

489\. "And if you can't see how much my sister, wrong and twisted as her actions were, meant to me and how important a place she had in my heart, then, then, you're clearly not the saint and hero everyone here thinks you are"

490\. "Clearly then, you have no sympathy, no honour, no milk of human kindness, no shred of remorse or feeling, clearly your heart as hard and cold as an cold iron bar"

491\. "And if you think dying for the sake of my sibling is drastic, you are dead wrong, for I would do a great deal more than dying to please my sister, I would sacrifice my all, I would sacrifice even my happiness, my morality, I would, if necessary, commit the greatest sins"

492\. "If you think death is painful for me, if you think having my head severed by a guillotine, and not being given a proper funeral or burial is the worst fate for anyone, you have clearly never felt pain as I have, for the pain I have felt, the blood that has stained my hands, the guilt that lives on in me every hour, day and night, is far more painful, far more painful than the death I was about to face, a pain so unspeakably painful, a pain that burrows deep into your very mind, and jabs at your conscience like a thousand razor sharp pins"

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 30**_

493\. "But it was worth it, for if it was what would make my cute, little sister happy and content, then I was willing to do anything, and thus, I too am a sinner, I too am equally culpable, there is no need to pretend I am innocent when I am clearly not"

494\. Here Allen, took a deep breath, before resuming his sermon angrily "the pain and horrors from the things I have had to do, is not something words can even begin to outline, or anyone of you here can ever hope to empathise with, or imagine, even in your wildest dreams, and yet, the joy and pleasure on my sibling's face which she rewarded me for my pains with, far outweighed the guilt's and made them more than worthwhile to endure, and if none of you here can see the pleasure gained from making someone you truly care about, and truly love happy, even if it should cost you everything you had then you are clearly all no better than heartless, brainwashed and soulless machines and robots"

495\. "And if there is anything you should learn from what I have said today, it is the fact that to protect those you love, to sacrifice for those you care about, is a cause more than worth dying for, it is in fact, a moral imperative, we as a race should strive towards"

496\. The crowd, were silenced and greatly amazed at his words, his sermon seemed to contain such wisdom, such intellect, such deep and philosophical meanings, and his words seemed to stab at each listener's conscience and heart, like a razor sharp sword.

497\. "Sure" continued Allen, in the voice of a shrewd and learned scholar "I'll be honest with you, sometimes my sister gets on my nerves, and sure, I'll be honest with you, we don't always agree on everything"

498\. "But I know, deep, deep down in my soul, I have a friend, no! more than just a friend, a special person who loves me for who I am, and who will stick with me through thick, through thin, through anything and everything"

499\. "And that person, who I know would have done the same for me were my life in danger, was none other, then the one I was so proud to call, my sister"

500\. "Forgive me if I am about to insult or mock you, prince of blue, mister"

501\. "But there is something I really dislike about you, you're so obsessed with revenge, so vindictive and harsh with your judgement, so eager to hunt and kill those who you deem to be unworthy, but has it ever occurred to you, that maybe, just maybe, somewhere deep down my sister,(Who you now show no more regard for than you would a savage animal) is still human… still has feelings and emotion, do not misunderstand me I do admit my sister's actions, whether they were her fault or not, caused quite a mess and blight"

502\. "I leave you now with this thought, surely, as a human, surely even one such as my sister, even as a sworn enemy to all of you, be entitled to some rights?"

503\. With his head and hands still locked in the pillory, Allen's eyes turned to face the prince of blue "And Kyle, prince of blue, I know, that there once was a time my sister and you were close allies, and you two were even engaged, you even viewed each other as romantic partners, and back then you must have even thought it was you and her against the world, how is it now, that you are so much less tolerant and loving of my sister than back then?"

504\. "Forgive me please, if I sound like I'm taking the mickey, and no offence intended, but if you have the audacity to label my sister a double crosser, I believe that compliment suits you better, for it was thou who betrayed her when"

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 31**

505\. "You betrayed her when the revolution against her began, though you promised to assist her through any struggle, best you could, yet far from keeping your word, you not only broke your word, but became a rogue, a turncoat, a traitor, a vacillator"

506\. Here Allen's voice began to drip with sarcasm "though maybe I accuse you falsely, for you did, if I recall, send your finest soldiers to this place, you sent the soldiers to help my sister" here his voice rose to a loud, furious yell, for Allen could contain his anger and contempt for the prince no more "TO HELP KILL HER!"

507\. "NOBLE, WISE, AND HONOURABLE PEOPLE OF THE YELLOW KINGDOM, SEE HOW THIS MAN, WHO YOU THOUGHT WAS A TRUSTWORTHY, HONEST, WELL INTENTIONED GENTLEMAN, SEE HOW HE GAVE HIS GIRLFRIEND (or at least ex, who he had known and loved since he and her were toddlers, and who he nearly married, had he not been so hasty in choosing another girl), HIS PRECIOUS, BELOVED GIRLFRIEND THE DOUBLE CROSS!"

508\. "HE'S JUST TRYING TO BRAINWASH YOU WITH A BALM OF HONEYED LIES, TO REEL YOU IN LIKE A FISH ON A HOOK, BECAUSE HE WANTS TO BECOME THE NEW BOSS!"

509."SO DO YOU ALL NOT SEE, TO LET THIS…FAKER!, TAKE THE THRONE IN PLACE OF MY SISTER WOULD BE TO LEAD THE KINGDOM INTO FLAMES"

510\. "AND DO YOU NOT SEE NOW, FOR HOW SEVERE AND DISHONEST ACTIONS AND CRIMES, THIS SEEMINGLY KIND HONOURABLE PRINCE IS, COMPLETELY TO BLAME?!"

511\. Here Allen took deep breaths, and after huffing and puffing for several seconds concluded his sermon with a few final words "I am deeply sorry for my outburst, and if I hurt anyone's feelings, but I needed a chance to voice my thoughts"  
512\. "And now, that my attempt to rescue my beloved sister has failed, only because she had too big a heart to let me be executed, and she has given us all a humble confession which, at least in my eyes, showed penitence in the deepest, sincerest form, perhaps now you see my sister, does have sweetness and kindness in her heart, despite the grief to this kingdom she inadvertently brought"

513\. Though Allen had no more to say to them, the crowd was silent, they needed a few wordless minutes to let the lessons sink in and to reflect on the truth of these words, as did the prince of blue and Germaine (Allen's adoptive sister and the prince's closest friend and henchwoman) were silent also, the prince of blue's eyes shining with admiration for this speech despite the fact he was a slight bit insulted, and he felt a blow to his honour and ego.

514\. And now Allen, with his head and hands still locked in the pillory and imprisoned, looked at his sister, and in regretful, tragic, tones of regret, chastised her "why did you not leave this place sister, when I told you specifically to talk to no one and go"  
515\. "I understand you know the error of your ways now, and wish to make a change, and that you did not wish for me to suffer the blame, but to be fair, I am just as guilty as you, and thus I did deserve the punishment I would have received"

516\. "And in fact, you are less to blame than I am, you only did what you thought was right, only because you were, pampered and spoiled by those selfish, heartless adults, you were unfortunately, sorry to say, deceived"

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 32**

517\. "And now, though I will live, and I am deeply grateful for your selfless act sister, I am very cross, you disobeyed me, sister, you came back when I told you to run, and you know my life is nothing without you, sister, I live and exist only to serve you, to make you smile, and after they kill you, and set me free, I will live the rest of my existence with no reason to live, no purpose to exist, and will live, wishing that today, I had died instead"

518\. "And each time I sleep, I will wake up screaming, sweating all over and more tired than I was before I slept, for each dream will be filled with your desperate screams as your head is severed from your neck and from the headless body, will come flooding out a pool of red"

519\. "I would have died sister, had you not come along, tis true, but I wanted to die, so that you might live and continue to smile"  
520\. "And now, a fate far worse than death awaits me, and that is a life of pointlessness, a life where I serve no purpose, have no use, am but a useless, thrown away piece of garbage, a tool who has long outlived its usefulness, but must continue to live on anyway, and it must be so sad for you, sister, I can understand why you did what you did, you must have really, deeply cared about, and loved your ex-husband, the prince of blue, Kyle"

521\. "And when he left you, to be with the girl with green hair Michaela, you must have lost all sense of control, for he was, until then, the only person you could regard as a companion, confidant and equal, and, since you still loved him too much, despite the fact he jilted you, so through the twisted mirror of truth, you came to believe it was his new girlfriend's fault, that he had left you, and that she had stolen him away from you, solely for the purpose of stealing your heart, and breaking it just so she could break it to the other guys"

522\. "It isn't your fault you felt the way you did Riliane, just about anyone in such a position would have felt that way, the feeling of your heart being ripped forcefully from your chest, and a horrible feeling of loss which is a very common feeling shared by all who lose their one and only love, for love is the sweetest and most joyful sensation in this universe, and yet it is one of the few things money simply cannot buy"

523\. (I would just like to stop the story here so I can help those who are still confused by the names of the two main characters, I would just like to point out that "Rin" the name given to the princess, sister and queen at the start of the story is simply an informal, shortened and simplified version of her real name, Riliane)

524\. (And the name "Len" which was the name given to the boy and brother at the start of the story, is just a nickname for him, his actual name used to be Alexiel but he changed it to Allen)

525\. (Though, for the purpose of the duration of this story, just remember please that the sister and queen's name is Riliane, and the brother, and servant's name is Allen)

526\. (And the prince of blue's name is Kyle Marlon, and the red armoured mercenary who serves him faithfully as a general in his army, her nickname is "Meiko" but her actual name is Germaine, and the girl with green hair is simply known as "Michaela", I hope this clears any doubt about the names of the characters, good, sorry for breaking the fourth wall, let's get on with the story then)

527\. (Oh, and there is but one point of order I would like to make, Allen, while he was hding away from his sister was adopted by the royal guard Leonheart Avadonia and became a foster sibling to Germaine Avadonia, with whom he became very attached to after the many hardships they had been through together, and thus though he still kept his old family name, he also saw himself as a member of the Avadonias)

528\. (And of course this means that his sister Riliane, as she is related to Allen, who is related to Germaine, is technically sort of Germaine's sibling in a way, and thus though Riliane does not know, she is in a way related to the family of the Avadonias)

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 33**_

529\. Allen, his head and hands still locked firmly in the pillory, continued his speech he knew his sister better than she knew herself "And I know sister, how very upset you were when the prince of blue dumped you, to be with his newfound love, you must have lost all sense of control, and when you gave the order for the green kingdom to be attacked, you must have been in a bout of passion and rage"

530\. "I know how sad the betrayal made you, for since the prince of blue, Kyle, broke his engagement to you, every day, your smile became a scowl, you cried whenever someone mentioned his name, or you saw his picture, and would spend many days on end, confined to your room, on account of, apparently you said, a splitting headache and haemorrhage"

531\. "I was gutted, absolutely gutted when you gave me the order to murder that girl, for though I never told you so before, I will tell you now, when I met her while running errands in a town nearby, sparks flew in my mind, my heart skipped a beat, and my eyes widened uncontrollably, it was love at first sight, we were two of a kind, and she looked then, so stunning, but seeing you in your morose and depressed state, and on account of the vow, that I made to you that as your faithful servant and only remaining relative that I would do whatever you asked, I very reluctantly took that order, so that you would be satisfied"

532\. "Yet I loved her too much, my heart and overriding feelings for her would not allow for such a double cross, no matter how hard I tried, and I desperately desired a future where she and I could be together, and where I did not have to pick sides between your happiness, and her life, so I instead hid her in a well, sorry Riliane, so sorry sister, my sincerest apologies milady and my queen, when I told you I had taken care of her, I sadly lied"

533\. "It was wrong of me to do that I understand, but when I had two wrongs to choose between, what could I do but choose the lesser of the two evils"

534\. "I could not kill her, she was far too good and sweet a person, to deserve such as fate, and I had feelings for her so deep, I had not the will to kill"

535\. "But alas" here Allen's voice became choked with sobs and sorrow, by now the prince of blue was staring at Allen, amazed, for if it was not Allen who killed his love, then who was it?, and why was he never told Allen and Michaela's relationship ran so deep, Riliane too was surprised, surprised and relieved that Allen did not take her command literally "despite my attempts to save her she still met an untimely demise, for when I begged her some time later, to leave the well and come with me to somewhere safer still, she declined, for she wanted she said, to wait for Clarith and Elluka, her two closest friends"

536\. "Yet tragically, the night after that, I felt far from at ease, I looked to the sky and it seemed to be delivering to me a sign of impending disaster, I rushed from bed, unseen by anyone, and sneaked to the well, only to find Michaela, my poor, dearest love, for I loved her at least as much as Kyle ever did, lying at the bottom of the well, her chest pierced by a wound too deep to mend"

537\. "I have told you already, but I will tell you once more, I did not kill Michaela, I did not, for this crime I am entirely blameless, in fact I even tried to protect her, though I ultimately failed"

538\. Here Allen's words became stuttered, and strained, on account of the painful memories he recounted as he spoke "H, had I, b,but arrived earlier, h,had I not been so hesitant, had I trusted my instincts more, sh, she might, not b,be so dead, I might have saved her" and here he let out a great, ear piercing wail.

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 34**_

539\. The crowd now began to weep too, for both the broken hearted Allen, and for the dead Michaela, and for two lovers whose love could never thrive, "if what you say is true" said the prince of blue, weeping as he spoke, for, unflappable and strong as he was, Allen's words had moved him to tears also, "and I believe you for you are a man of honour, and good intentions, then pray tell me, who committed the foul crime"

540\. Allen looked him in the eye, "If I tell you, please believe me, for I vow, in this holy court of law, to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing else" and when the prince of blue nodded and silenced the crowd , Allen continued "though I do not know the exact convict, I do have a very convincing suspect who I can feel in my bones is almost certainly the evildoer, and that person, who I saw talking with Riliane my sister several times, and who probably listened in to all conversations between me and her, and who I disliked the moment I saw, that person is Ney, Ney Futapie, a seemingly gentle and good natured lady of elegance, but who is, at least as far as I can see, a duplicitous, double crossing, double dealing cheeky smart ass and a little liar no better than a slime"

541\. "She double crossed us all, and deceived us all, she betrayed us all, turned us all against each other, and tricked us all into starting a furious yet pointless, vendetta amongst each other"

542\. "And did it all in such a clever and subtle way, for she had the mind of an emotionless assassin, and was not only an utter lunatic and psycho, but a clever utter lunatic and psycho, who cared for nothing but the destruction of the glorious yellow kingdom, for the sake of pleasing her equally as twisted and psychotic mother"

543\. "I will not go into further detail about the other conspiracies this "Ney" concocted to mislead and confuse us, there isn't time, allow me to simply get to the point, the point is this, you all thought I was the murderer, because Ney and I look somewhat similar from a distance"

544\. "But now, such an assumption can be seen through, and seen to be wrong with a mere glance"

545\. "And despite the fact it will not lessen my sister's guilt, I do bring good tidings also, you know that like a game of chess I can predict my twin's moves, as we have the same blood running through our veins, and thus when I knew the green kingdom (aka: Elphegort) was in danger, before my sister ordered the attack, I secretly went and raised the alarm, that an attack would soon happen, and begged them to flee, so actually most of them ran for it in time"

546\. "The casualties inflicted during the attack were actually very few, and thus though I could not completely prevent, I did manage to greatly lessen the effect of the attack, and to reduce the impact of my sister's later crime"

547\. "This is the truth, or let me be tortured till the end of time, in hell, this is all I have to say" Allen was silent, and the audience caused quite the commotion amongst themselves as they tried to acknowledge this explanation, it was quite a mindful to take in.

548\. Germaine took no part in speaking, she was simply too amazed at how falsely accused her sibling had been, and how wrong everyone had been about him, while Riliane had nothing to say, Allen had taken the words out of her mouth, and she seemed to be writhing in pain, and too hurt to speak "Allen Avadonia" announced the prince of blue looking at Allen with a new level of respect and admiration and pride, the crowd immediately silent once more upon hearing the sharp tones of the prince "if what you say be true, then to kill you here and now, so that you get no thanks for the good you did, would be a grave sin"

549\. "And furthermore, the heartfelt speech and teachings you have given us today, are those of a learned scholar, a pure hearted philanthropist, an idealistic, visionary saint, who truly sees the value of family, and of how siblings ought to treat one another, and shown that you truly love your sister more than yourself, and by nobly offering to sacrifice your life, for hers, you showed not only selflessness, but courage, and it is that courage I, and all of us here, deeply admire"

550\. "Your courage, and love for your sister, which you demonstrated today with your actions and your words, the influence of it will continue to burn inside us all, like an inextinguishable fire"

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 35**_

551\. And with these words, the prince at once unlocked the pillory holding Allen captive, and set him free, but gestured for him not to leave yet as he continued his proclamation "Your sacrifice, which, had we not realized our mistake in time, you would have made, is one none of us in our lives will ever forget"

552\. "And I feel that simply setting you free, is not nearly enough to merit you for your great and noble deed, for your deep courage and dedication, not the brother of the year award, but the brother of the century award now goes to you, you sit unrivalled in first place as the best sibling anyone could ever have, and of course we will award you the medal very soon, but I feel sadly a mere trinket is insufficient, I believe that there is a bigger reward you should get"

553\. "And thus, Allen, I not only pronounce you pardoned, falsely accused, and a free man, but will offer you the gift of the genie, a reward that has only been offered once before, in the known history of this continent, a reward offered only to legendary heroes of man, who have proven themselves to be noble, brave and selfless above the rest of mankind, men whose deeds have made them no longer men, but supreme godlike titans and superheroes, whose very presence fill the air around them with magic, and whose actions will alter the world forever for the better even when they've died, and whose names will never fade and whose great service as a grand benefactor of the race of man have made them immortal, and now Allen you are one of them, I mean it, it's true"

554\. "By showing kindness and sympathy to even the blackest soul, and believing that even in the darkest heart, there is light, and by selflessly substituting yourself to take the punishment, due to others, so that they might be given a chance at redemption and experiencing happiness, you have demonstrated that you are pure and that your intentions are both selfless and true"

555\. "And furthermore, though you could not completely circumvent the consequences of your sister, the queen's orders, because of your unwavering and unquestionable loyalty to her (which though it caused many problems, I still admire deeply) you did what you could, and everything in your power to minimise the damage that was done, and for that, you deserve a prize"

556\. "And that prize, which we offer only to, as I stated before, the mightiest, most honourable heroes, in addition to the fact we vow to build a great monument in your honour, and ensure that the memory of your great deeds are never forgotten, even with the passage of time, is that we will be your genie, and grant you one wish, you may make one demand of us, of any shape and size"  
557\. "But first" the prince turned to the crowd and raised his voice, "let us hear a round of applause for the brother of the century, any one of us would be proud to have you as our sibling, and if we have learned anything at all today, we should all admire his courage and we should all follow in his footsteps, so clap, and clap away, show how proud you are of this young hero" and the crowd went wild with applause, they roared with excitement in the same way they would for a celebrity of the highest fame, their admiration for Allen knew no bounds, and the shouts that were heard, very nearly popped his eardrums, and he had to cover his ears.

558\. He was, to be fair, quite enjoying his newfound status and fame, and yet he could not savour it fully, for he was still distraught that soon would come the execution of his sister dear.

559\. As for a wish, he already knew what he wanted, clear as crystal, he had only one wish to make, and yet only one wish he would like to make.

560\. And it had nothing to do with money, fame, power, women or even free cake.

561\. Germaine, his foster sister was clapping loudest of all, while Riliane, his sister who would soon be put to death in the name of justice, was not clapping but was clutching her chest, she seemed to be silently howling in pain, for a reason Allen could not tell or discern.

562\. And eventually after what seemed like an eternity to Allen, after 10 loud and noise filled minutes, the cheers, became quieter, the claps began to break up and the yells of the crowd around the pillory were eventually adjourned.

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" page 36**_

563\. "Now tell us" said the prince of blue when the crowd were silent "what is your wish, and your wish will become my command, and I will do my best to grant it, this I promise"

564\. "And furthermore, I apologise and offer my sincerest condolences that Riliane, the actual criminal will, as the law dictates, be beheaded, and you must part ways with your late sis"

565\. "But Allen, look, though you did not manage to protect your sister (as nothing can protect a criminal from his or her rightful punishment), your actions did win you favour with your people, and myself, we are impressed by your bravery, and now, you've been given the chance millions have died for, you have a wish all to yourself, to make real your dreams at long last"

566\. "So come on, tell me what you want, I am a very wealthy man, and can provide you with almost anything, just say the word and its yours, come on don't be shy, spit it out, and find true happiness, and hopefully with your wish granted, you can put aside the grief of losing your beloved sister, and say goodbye to your sad past"

567\. "Perhaps you want gold, and if you do, I have lots and lots of it, or perhaps you want ladies, in which case, I am quite a celebrity myself (I am a prince of a mighty kingdom after all) and know tons of them, each one prettier, kinder, and more stunning in appearance than the last, all of whom would be more than glad to have you as a husband, and to know you as a homie"

568\. "Or perhaps you want a better job, in which case, I would be more than pleased to have you as my right hand and chief advisor, whom I will always heed advice from, and always listen to, when I am crowned as the new ruler of this kingdom, and you and I can work together for the better of these people, to liberate them from mistreatment and unfairness, and I promise, that as my advisor, well compensated and extremely well paid, and recognized you will be"

569\. "Or if none of those is what you strive for, and there is something else you want, maybe… the mighty legendary draconic sword from the armoury, the horn that can be heard from 100 leagues away, the flute whose tune is said to cure even the deadliest wounds, the winged steed from the stable who can both fly and speak any language known to man, the sealed away staff said to harness the power of Zeus the thunder god, or perhaps you just want the diamond plated golden tooth I got when my actual tooth was knocked out of my mouth when I was just three"

570\. "Just say the wish, and granted it will be"

571\. "Please Allen, stop to look so sad, or you will upset me too, I want to make you happy, I want to cheer you up, so tell the prince of blue, Kyle, me, what you want"

572\. "Or perhaps you need time to consider, that's ok, take your time, we will postpone the execution of your sibling until we know the wish you want us to grant"

573\. "Allow me to give you therefore, some silence so that you can consider" and the prince of blue shut up, and took a step back to give Allen some room, while the guards seized Riliane and held her tightly, who was by now clutching her chest, breathing heavily, seemingly short of breath.

574\. "Before I make my wish" said Allen, his blonde hair tossed by the wind "I have a few words I'd like to say to my other sister, Germaine and that is, Germaine, Germaine Avadonia, you did a great wrong to me and my sister, you, as her general and royal bodyguard, were supposed to assist her during the struggle, but instead you joined forces with the revolution, and spearheaded them by encouraging them to the fight, and relaying information that my sister's army was still weak from the attack on the green kingdom, and in this way, you, like the prince of blue, will be directly responsible for your other foster sibling's, Rilaine's death"

575\. "And Germaine, if you can treat me with the respect due a true brother, when I am but your foster brother, why can you not show this same treatment to your foster sister"

576\. "Why, when you are willing to guard me with your life, as you love me like family, why then do you treat your other foster sibling, my sister Riliane, as if she is but an annoyance and blister"

577\. "Reflect on this, dear sister Germaine, if you and I can treat each other as actual siblings when we are not, surely this rule should apply to Riliane, and she should be family to you as well"

578\. "Is it fair to try and give one sibling heaven, but to try and put another one through hell?"

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 37**

579\. "Tis true that your foster sibling was in fact the queen who you so detested, but she is your sister too, and as a good human being, siblings do not, if they can help it, kill each other"

580\. "To kill your sibling, is an equally wicked crime of killing your father or mother, and would you, if you didn't like them then kill your father or mother"

581\. Germaine, upon hearing these words, shuddered, she never thought of it in that way.

582\. And could not bring herself to find the right words to reply with and say.

583\. "And now" said Allen, his face a mask of desperation and pleading "I would like to redeem the wish you promised me, I have only wish I would like to make, and if you would but grant it, I would forever be indebted to you, you would be doing me the greatest favour anyone had ever done for me, but before I tell you what it is, I would just like to tell you, please do not insult me for the wish I am about to ask for, the reason I make this wish is for good and not ill"

584\. "I assure you" said the prince of blue in reply, "this is your wish, your desire, and with it you can do whatever you will"

585\. Allen closed his eyes and tears rained down his cheek, and cast his eye to his sister who was being held tightly by two armoured guards, who was eyeing him with a look that showed love in its most concentrated form "Give me then, back my beloved sister"

586\. "But of course" said the prince of blue, "that is not at all a stupid or unreasonable desire, it is a very reasonable request, once the execution of the queen is complete, we will return the body to you in a fine exquisite casket, but are you sure a lifeless corpse is all you desire, mister?"

587\. Allen, when he heard these words, needed all his willpower and moral strength to resist the urge to mash the prince of blue into tiny pieces, and had to make a huge effort that took nearly all his strength, to avoid shouting "you misunderstand me" he said through clenched teeth "I do not want her as a lifeless body, I want her to be returned to me in the state she is in now, I want you to pardon her, and admit her innocence, so we can spend the time we, as siblings, should have spent together long ago, happily playing together, as siblings should"

588\. "We want to now, to play together as friends as when we were younger, we never could"

589\. The prince of blue, when he heard this, laughed out loud, as did the crowd, Allen's face grew redder and redder, as he made an increasing effort to resist the urge to control his rising anger "All the wishes in the world are open to you, and you wish to use it to forgive a criminal, you've got some nerve" laughed the prince of blue, minutes later when he had finally stopped laughing, and regained control "isn't it ironic that of all the wishes that I could have granted you, the one thing you wished for was the one thing I could not grant"

590\. "I cannot grant it for to do so" here his voice became firm and serious "would be to go against justice, and justice must be served, nothing can interfere with the course of justice, for to go against justice and let a criminal go free when they have done nothing to deserve it, would be to go against god, but cheer up, you made a funny joke, but now, rethink and tell me what you really want"

591\. "You wish me to change my mind" replied Allen, apologetically, yet angrily "yet my mind is set in stone, and nothing you say will dissuade me from my desire, it is the only thing in the world I want, and prince, did you not say yourself that you promised to grant me no matter what I asked, and now, are you breaking your promise?"

592\. "Let us look at this from a different angle, if you were granted a wish, would you not wish for your dear Michaela, the one you loved the most, to be returned to you, and would you not be so distraught if you found you could not ask that, well then think of how I feel now that you are not honouring your vow of granting me my wish and pardoning the one dearest to me, and that is my sis"  
593\. "Now grant me my wish Kyle, grant it or forever walk the world a deserter, a promise breaker, one who cannot be trusted with what he says, and one who lets his anger get the better of him, you told me yourself, that you were willing to give me all the gold in your treasury, but it is then too much to ask that you give me nothing, and instead pardon a life instead"

594\. "And what reason do you have for not granting my wish, for not giving me my reward, do you hate Riliane my sweet sweet sister so much, are you so desperate to, with her blood, stain the guillotine red"

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 38**_

595\. "And Kyle, this isn't about justice, this never was, you never had any desire to bring justice and law to this kingdom through punishment of the criminal, for you this is simply revenge, for no longer being able to see Michaela, after she was taken away from you, I understand why you would feel so angry"

596\. "But Kyle, can you not see your anger has blinded you, you are being unreasonable, and too vindictive and cruel, can you not see"

597\. "I understand that the motto you live by Kyle, is an eye for an eye, but did no one ever teach you the fact an eye for an eye will only make the whole world blind"

598\. "I too thought that the reason you wanted my sister dead, was because you too thought that for a new age to begin for this kingdom, she had to die, but now I find"

599\. "Now I find the only reason you wanted my sister dead, was a very selfish one, a very glutinous and greedy and misguided one, you think that because I killed your princess Michaela (and as I've explained to you before, I did not kill her, Ney did) you think taking my princess (my sister) away from me is just, you think it will restore the balance and make us even, but you are wrong, for, firstly, I did not kill Michaela, in fact I tried to save her and secondly, did no one ever teach you that if a bully bullies you, but you bully them back, you become just as bad as the bully, you become no better than them "

600\. "And Michaela, from what little I knew about her from the little time we spent together, was a nonviolent pacifist, a gentle hearted girl who believed that violence was never the way forward, and if she can see what you are doing down here on earth, from the afterlife, would she approve of your actions, how would she feel, have you thought of that Kyle, ahem"

601\. Kyle, paused in thought, and for a long time, did not speak, he instead covered his face with his arm, whether he was crying or not, was impossible to tell.

602\. Meanwhile Riliane, still restrained by the two guards, was beginning to thrash about, groping to and fro like a drunkard, and was once again, still short of breath, as if she was choking on something, perhaps suffering from a heart attack, or stroke, she was coughing now in a way that showed she was really not well.

603\. Kyle meanwhile stroked his short blue hair with one hand, and covered his face with the other, he was clearly deep in thought, Allen had finally given him a point worth taking.

604\. And anyone staring at him could see that though he did not have a change of heart quite yet, there was a tough moral decision in his mind, which he was struggling with making.

605\. And the audience were silent also, they too were reflecting on Allen's words, was Kyle really being over vindictive and vengeful, was he really taking his hatred too far, and was he really breaking his promise to Allen, he had after all promised to give Allen a wish, and though the wish was really not too big a request, and not at all selfish, Kyle still refused to allow it, was he really not the hero everyone in the yellow kingdom began to think he was, was he, just as bad if not worse than their queen, Riliane?

606\. It was 5 long awkward minutes of eerie silence before Kyle finally recovered enough to speak, and the words he spoke revealed that he had not felt any pain or regret for his actions, nor had he spent the minutes of silence pondering over Allen's lecture, or if he did, he certainly did not show it, the words came in harsh, sharp, unforgiving tones, like a general or captain, barking orders to a lower order "If that is really your wish, and nothing can change your mind, then give me one good reason, why I should pardon the bloodthirsty, greedy psychopath and tyrannical autocrat dictator, known as Riliane"

607\. Allen looked crestfallen, he did, you see, have an explanation, or at least a theory, he strongly believed could lessen Riliane, his sister's guilt sufficiently so that she could be forgiven, but tragically he knew it would fail, for you see, grownups never believed in things without evidence, they were therefore hard to confide in, they were sceptics who did not believe in things without physical proof, and certainly not supernatural, otherworldly explanations such as magic, witchcrafts, and certainly not in the existence of demons, which was sad, as demon's, especially the evil ones, were very attracted to tormenting those that did not believe in them, and Allen knew, when he gave his reason, he would be labelled an immature

Imbecile, a demented rat, and made a laughing stock.

608\. And people would only laugh at him as they pelted him with rocks.

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 39**_

609\. But what did Allen have to lose, if he said and did nothing, his sister would die and his life would have no meaning, it was now or never, and so he said "the explanation I am about to give to you is not one people would believe, for it involves the supernatural, the arcane and forces not of this world, and thus, if I cannot use my one wish and request to request my sister's life, then at least grant me your full undivided attention, and try to take me seriously, as this will require a full testimony, and as before, in this court of law I speak nothing but the truth , so give me time to explain"

610\. "Allen" said the prince of blue, his voice slightly gentler, his blue eyes fixed on Allen's blue eyes, "I have been betrayed many times in my life, and in that time, I have gotten very good at reading people's expressions to differentiate the deceitful and the honest, I even get hired to give lie detector tests sometimes, and so far Allen, everything you have said today, according to my powers of deduction, has been true and from your heart, not one word you said has been a lie, and so, however strange, warped and twisted the explanation you are about to give in defence of your sister, the defendant of this case whose life hangs in the balance so try me, if there is anything left to say, say it now as once the defendant has been punished, anything that you say then in her defence, will be vain"

611\. "Well said" said Allen gratefully, "I am grateful, your honour, and swear by my right hand, and on the good name of my family, not to abuse the trust you have placed so greatly on me, so please, be silent and give ear to me, and yes, Riliane, you too should listen carefully, for this is the explanation, and the answers you, out of all people here , have been waiting the longest for, and now here they are, the memories you lost during your childhood will be told to you in this testimony, alongside the reason they were lost in the first place, you deserve, even if you do not live, to die knowing what you deserve , for it wouldn't be fair, if you die with the memories you once cherished so dearly, still forgotten"

612\. "And now, everyone, please be silent, and take my words seriously with the respect they are due, for my new wish, which I would like to substitute for my old one which was invalid, is that my sister gets a fair trial, like any defendant in any fairly governed and not corrupted country would, so listen please, as I the self-appointed defence attorney of this case, present my argument, and remember, to speak out of turn during a trial, is rude und verboten"

613\. After this opening statement, the defence attorney, Allen, or "phoenix wright" as he called himself during the trial, told them the whole and complete story of his life, taking extreme precaution not to miss, or state incorrectly even the tiniest details, he began from the day he and his sister were born and blessed by the sounds of the people and the church bells.

614\. And went on to describe some of the happy, joyful, carefree days they shared together, the days when things were simple and straightforward as they should have been, before they were dragged into the political dispute worse than hell.

615\. If I were to give a complete summary of the words Allen, formerly known as Alexiel, which was his birth name before he replaced it with Allen, if I were to give you a completed written script of the long and winded speech he made, it would only serve to needlessly lengthen a narrative, which had already run a great length too long.

616\. Suffice it to say, as the speech ran on for nearly an hour, the words touched even the executioner, who had long forgotten the reason he had been sent there that day was to execute, and now, so as not to disturb the trial, wept silently, covering his face and silently murmuring a prayer to god, that the queen could be reunited with her brother, instead of being killed, for even he, an orphan who had never known the happiness of having a friend or family, his hardened heart was melting for these ill-fated siblings, for the feeling Allen's speech conveyed, with its passion, its burning emotions and its honesty, was a force strong enough to shatter the hearts of even the strict, pragmatic, near emotionless and strong.

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 40**_

617\. Allen's speech detailed above all else, how one day during another one of their merry playdates on the beach, he and his sis(for that was what he called her back in the day) opened a box they had found on the beach they often snuck out of the palace to visit when it was dark, his sister opened "pandora's box" as a demon was released from the casket, and though he was able to resist its effects, his sister was not so strong, and after they were both rendered unconscious, she fell victim to its possession, and became enslaved to the demon, and this sadly, destroyed her personality, and because it was the demon of pride that possessed her, her pride, vanity, selfishness was amplified tenfold, the kind, happy, caring girl that was his sister was effectively killed, and replaced by a soulless shell "

618\. Her sister, was once a near flawless, kind hearted angel who was always polite and mindful of others wellbeing, but that changed, when the demon took her hostage, and from grace she fell"

619\. Though he, Allen, did not know at the time what was going on, he did notice his sister becoming increasingly antisocial, and cold.

620\. It seemed that their bond as siblings was no longer as important to her as treasure and gold.

621\. And after a series of extremely complicated events and several attempts on his life Allen "Len" had no choice but to flee, leaving his sister behind, and starting life anew beside a new family, the swordsman Leonheart, and his daughter Germaine.

622\. And eventually, after many years in hiding, and after many unbelievable, and incredible events which brought Allen with his foster sibling Germaine, closer than ever, Allen realized that he had to go back and see how his sister was doing, else over concern for her welfare, he'd go insane.

623\. He of course fled back to his sibling, became the servant, and of course, the crowd already knew what happened next and knew the rest.

624\. But what he did not mention was shortly before he had left his sister, a great magician, Elluka, whose name was well known throughout the kingdom, performed a ritual to exorcise and free Riliane from the demon's influence, Elluka did her very best.

625\. But best was not good enough, for she was only able, for reasons god alone knows, to half exorcise the demon, and so only half of Rilaine's personality was restored to her and she could still not control her actions, the demon still corrupted her mind and still controlled her as if the demon were the one with the remote control and Riliane the sad, manipulated and helpless robot.

626\. And furthermore, as the ritual involved entering the mind and removing parts of the mind to remove the demon, it also erased a large chunk of memory, like chalk erased from a board, like data from a computer, and thus this was why Riliane could not remember him as her brother, and could not recollect anything that happened before the exorcism, her memories had been tampered with a lot.

627\. Elluka tried her best, but as I said before, best was not good enough, and thus Riliane (nicknamed "Rin") was not able to control her actions, the demon played her like a toy, and she was powerless against its spell, its mighty influence, the demon played with her like a chess piece in a game of chess.

628\. This was the truth, and Allen did not tell anyone what he came to find out, for he was certain that they'd simply laugh at him if back then he tried to confess.

629\. And his conclusion, attorney Allen's conclusion was that it was the demon that drove the kingdom to ruin and ruined the lives of so many innocents, not Riliane, Riliane was completely clean, not to blame in the slightest.

630\. It was the demon that ruled the kingdom so cruelly, Riliane was but a pawn in its little game, a slave to its spell, a thrall to its possession, and it was because of the spell the demon had placed on his poor, unlucky sister that she later did the things which people came to detest.

631\. It was not a very convincing statement, and Allen stuttered in places during his explanation, but then came another important point and that was, there were two reasons Allen wanted to sacrifice himself for his sister, one of course was because he thought it was a duty he as a brother was supposed to undertake and because he felt his sister deserved another chance at living a happy life.

632\. The other was, the other day while he was running errands in a kingdom nearby, he learned from a wise man who he managed to make conversation with, that the only way a victim of the demon could be fully exorcised, was if they cried tears of true sorrow, true regret, true remorse to show their heart was broken by an event of strife.

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 41**_

633\. But of course, how was a possessed girl, possessed by a demon of pride, when they were so absorbed in their own pride and accomplishments and selfish desires, supposed to cry such tears, tears cried because they did not get their own way would not work, they had to be tears that showed guilt for someone else's suffering, or tears that showed regret for a deed they themselves had done.

634\. Simple tears caused by eating very spicy sauces had no effect, nor would tears caused by feeling pain from a physical wound they had received, nor would tears cried in anger or grief for something that did not go their way(so if the person cried because their boyfriend left them and they missed their boyfriend it would not work, and if the person cried because they hated someone and wanted them dead, it would also not work) , and worthless also were tears caused by seeing bright light, even light from the sun.

635\. No the only way things would remove the demon utterly and completely were tears cried in true regret, either to acknowledge something they had done was cruel and wrong, or because they felt remorse and pain for someone else, but this was not easy, for Riliane the queen, possessed by the demon, could feel very little emotion or empathy for others or remorse for her own actions (which she believed to be right) let alone regret.

636\. And the task of exorcism was made even more impossible that by the time Allen had discovered this vital information, the revolution, the mob war, the siege against the queen, who had no army to defend herself with, and so there was little time, and how was he, in so narrow a space of time supposed to induce tears to a possessed and empty, seemingly soulless shell, who was almost incapable of feeling any emotion whatsoever, even a sight as sad as seeing a whole school of young clueless toddlers being burnt to death as their school was set alight, would not in the slightest make the possessed and emotionless Riliane's eyes even slightly wet.

637\. So, left with no idea, and unable to find any solution, he could but wait for the revolution and mob war to begin, and for his innocent sister who did nothing wrong, who was inhumanely and unjustly accused and condemned for actions she had no control over whatsoever, to be slaughtered, having never really got a chance to experience life as it should be experienced, even though Allen was but a serving boy, and lived most of his life as a pauper, it could be said at least he had the gift of a uncorrupted mind and free will, he however miserable his life had been, lived more life in one day than his sister, a spoiled, wealthy beyond compare royal.

638\. He made his sacrifice of taking his sister's place at the guillotine, not only so that she could live the rest of her life, but because he knew that he had earned a special place in her heart during his time as her servant, she said it herself to him during those final moments today, and if that was true, her words pleased him, for his sacrifice wasn't wasted, it would finally bring her to her senses, and finally save her possessed and manipulated soul.

639\. He knew that he was the only one dear to Riliane enough so that his death would be something she would empathise with, the only one that meant anything to her, but he knew that for the demon's spell to finally release its grip on his sister, so that she could finally be back to her old very cute self again.

640\. She would have to cry, and unfortunately the demon's spell gave her very little room for emotion, the only thing that Riliane could still cry for was the loss of the servant who had sacrificed his all for her, who even murdered for her pleasure, never left her side, the servant she never (until he told her) suspected for a moment, despite the fact she and he had very similar faces and voices, she never once thought for a second he was in fact her long lost and abandoned twin, Alexiel, now nicknamed Allen.

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 42**_

641\. And he(Allen) just realized something now, when Riliane came back for him, and made that confession, it showed remorse, it showed emotion, it showed repent, and best of all, it showed that tears of true sorrow had finally been cried and that the demon's influence was weakening, though it was a shame now, unless the defendant was declared innocent and set free and Allen won the case, it would mean that Riliane, now free of the demon's influence, freed from the contract of evil, sadly she would not live to enjoy it.

642\. "If that be the case Mr attorney" said the prince of blue imitating the voice of a judge, after Allen had finished his testimony, it had been a long testimony, but it was not one you could fall asleep listening too, it was one that kept you in suspense, on the edge of your seat, always pleading to hear more, and though the prince of blue felt great emotion and a genuine desire now for the defendant to be acquitted, he also sadly acknowledged that as a judge he had to make his decision based on facts, not on emotion of any sort , he could not show weakness or mercy of any sort, and thus when he spoke, his voice was hard as rock, not soft, not one bit.

643\. "If that be the case Mr attorney Allen, then show me your evidence, if you really believe this to be true, surely you have some proof you can draw upon to back your explanation up, all claims made in a fair court of law must be supported, otherwise they are but fancies, they are but talk and talk is cheap"

644\. "And demons? demons indeed, demons, as far as I can tell, have no place in this world, they are but ludicrous fancies invented by crazy, so called preachers, with too much time on their hands, so Mr Attorney, please show us evidence to back up your explanation, though I admit, your explanation which you have given us is indeed very intricate, very precise and runs very deep"

645\. Allen the attorney of the trial he had himself created, shuddered and clasped his hand over his mouth, he was afraid this would be the response these "selfish adults" would give, grown-ups were not anymore responsible or clever than children as far as he concerned, simply they were stubborn, and reluctant to believe any "not scientific" explanation, and any explanation that seemed to be based on "fairy tales" and "superstition", were they too stupid to see that this was the very weakness the demon preyed upon to achieve its goals while manipulating his sister , the weakness being that no one believed it even existed.

646\. And was it simply because he did not have a novelty such as a photo, a sound recording or a mysterious black substance of sorts that the grownups refused to believe the things he had just listed.

647\. "Allow me to repeat my reason once more" replied Allen, desperately stalling for time "my reason why you unjustly imprisoned and nearly brought unjust punishment upon the _**saintly**_ Riliane, the reason my client, defendant and sister is in the clear, is that it was the demon that brought grief to you all, it was the demon, and the demon alone that was culpable, my sister was but a victim of control, like a robot

Controlled by a remote control"

648\. "And if you have the heart to cruelly punish a fellow that innocent, well, then you must be a demon yourself with no soul"

649\. "Solid evidence" repeated the prince impatiently "I need solid evidence to be able to release the defendant, evidence is what you need"

650\. "But is my word of honour as an honest man not evidence" said Allen, grasping at straws "is my testimony not already true enough when I swore an oath of honesty in the beginning of this trial which I swore to heed"

651\. Allen, took a look at his sister, still restrained by two guards, the look on her face was a look of pure desperation, and she still thrashed uncontrollably and cried out in pain, though about that no one cared, Allen, now under his breath, quietly began to fervently pray.

652\. "Oh father" he prayed "Oh father, guardian of man and of heaven, oh great arbiter, great ruler of the world, be with me now and I beg you, be my protector for the day"  
653\. "If ever in my life I said a good, honest prayer in my life, if ever I did a deed worth praising, if ever I did even the slightest action worth some sort of reward, then father, please, please grant us a miracle, I beg you, I implore you, I beseech you"

654\. "The life of my innocent, faultless sister is in your hands, oh father, and if you decide she must die after all and not worthy of living, then at least… take her to heaven, so that she can be with you"

 **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**

" **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 43**

655\. Father, good lord, great creator, hear my prayer, and answer me if ever I did something good in your eyes, heed my prayer, grant me this favour, and be my fence"

656\. "show these horribly misguided people here the truth, show them that they are wrong about my dear sister, show them sense"

657, "Oh father, your faithful worshipper begs you to assist his sister, he cares not about himself"

658\. "Grant us a divine miracle, father, and thank you in advance, grant us please, please, grant us a divine miracle so that this causeless hatred and grudge these people bear against poor misunderstood Riliane, can finally be put on the shelf"

659\. "Aheeeem!" yelled the prince of blue, the self-proclaimed judge of the case, shaking Allen's arm interrupting his desperate plea to his deity, "Mr Attorney, I am giving you just seconds from now to present a valid, genuine piece of evidence, or else, I'm afraid the trial must end"

660\. "And then, I'm afraid our time here is done, and a headless corpse is what becomes of the defendant you failed to defend"

661\. "So show us Mr Lawyer, show us Allen Avadonia, show us proof to prove your crazy, childish, superfluous theory regarding the fact your sister was manipulated by a demon, was indeed true"

662\. "Time really is running out for you Allen, I've had enough of this, I wish this trial to end quickly so I can finally see the red water gushing out of the stinking tyrant's headless body, as her head is cut off, Allen, you could have wished for anything, money, power, fame, but no"

663\. "You wasted your one wish on a useless trial which you knew you could never win"

664\. "And Allen, you bloody arsehole of an attorney, I'd like you to know, that when we've murdered your sister, I will keep her head, and body as a trophy, I will nail her various body parts to my bedroom wall, as a trophy, each with a separate pin"

665\. "And every morning when I wake up, I will use her head as a football, and her body as a dartboard, oh won't it be fun, and nail them back on the wall when I've finished"

666\. "And Allen" here the prince of blue, the judge of the trial involving Riliane, his already mocking and vulgar, unmannerly tone became the tone of a malicious bully who had never been taught manners, his voice was pure venom "Allen, I hate you, I hate you almost as much as I hate the queen, your sister, I hate the way that you still think she's innocent, think she's cute, think she's adorable and amazing and really nice, when she clearly is not, you must be demented Allen, you must have even less brain than a jellyfish"

667\. "And Allen, can I tell you something, I really hate you, I really think you stink, as bad as your bloody, snobbish sister" here the prince of blue "the judge" broke out of all bounds and his voice became like the devil's, as he glared at Allen with the devil's eyes "I think that you, just like your sister, are a piece of fucking shit"

668\. "And I think, as does everyone else here, that you and your sister are children of a bitch, a fat, smelly jerkface of a bitch, you are no better than your sister, no not one bit"

669\. "Oh sure, you care about your sister so much, but did you care one bit about those poor, innocent and helpless children who were killed because of your sister, do you care one bit about all those poor souls who were so brutally massacred when your sister started the atrocity not so long ago, everyone here knows was called the "saint valentine's day massacre"

670\. "Tell me, Mr attorney, just what kind of cruel, careless, inconsiderate jerk would even think about upsetting one of the gentlest and most peaceful, kingdoms ever, the green kingdom that would never even think about going to war with anyone, they were people of peace and goodwill , and all they asked for was peace in return" tears formed in the prince of blue's eyes and his words were choked with sobs "oh tell me, tell me!, how devilish must a person be, if they have the nerve to start something as inhumane, and bloody as a full scale war and massacre on a day as special and important as saint valentine's day, to make a day of loving and peace and happiness , into a bloodbath, a carnage, a inhumane, unprovoked genocide, the one day of every year where people are supposed to love each other and be merry and cheerful, and it had to be so inhumanely interrupted by that devil, and yet you still have the nerve to still call her, your dear sister"

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 44**_

671\. "And now, you actually have the boldness to say it was, some imaginary demon's fault this happened, you disgust me, do you not care that because of your sister, my life is ruined, RUINED!, Michaela meant the world to me, just like your sister meant the world to you"

672\. The prince of blue took several deep breaths as he regained his composure before continuing, the crowd were booing at Allen, they were sneering at the Attorney of the trial, and glared at him, not with the respect due to any attorney, but with utter disrespect and disregard for the sadness the prince's words had caused him, they were yelling "you stink, Allen, BOO!"

673\. "But" said the prince of blue, though he was calmer now, and his tone had regained its politeness, it did not show in the slightest his anger had lessened, for he wanted Allen to lose the trial so that Michaela his love could be avenged "let's not be too judgemental, so Allen, hurry up and show us the evidence"

674\. Allen was shocked by the words of the prince, they were so insulting and so hurtful, and he felt sorry that his two sisters (Riliane, his actual sister, and Germaine his adoptive sister) had to listen through all that, it took him all his effort to avoid responding in kind, and retaliating with insults of his own, and so, after uttering a quick, desperate plea of "help me, God, please help me" (though god did not seem to be listening) he made his decision, a truth was better than a lie and so he said, both politely and calmly to the prince, in a voice which showed no anger or hatred, only respect "Your honour, I have no evidence"

675\. "I only have an appeal I would like to make, I appeal to your honour, I beg that you show mercy and release Riliane and grant her a pardon, for she and I are like two sides of the same coin, I cannot live without her, and she cannot live without me, kill her and you kill me also, and you said a moment ago that I did not deserve to die"

676\. "And a moment ago, you hailed me as a hero, you told me a hero deserved to be treated with respect, so why do I need evidence to prove my points, surely you believe my word of honour as an honest man, surely you know that I have never once lied in my life (When the queen, my sister asked me if I had taken care of Michaela, I said yes because I had moved her somewhere where my sister would not see her again, so even then I was telling the truth) so why do you think that right now, I lie"

677\. "And your honour, to be fair, honest and frank, you should know that you are equally as culpable as Riliane, my defendant, for the atrocity known as "saint valentine's day massacre" you too played an equal part in killing those innocent people, they did not have to die, but your bad decisions and thoughtless greed and selfishness and desire made them die"

678\. The prince, much to the shock of Germaine, Allen's foster sister and the prince's right hand assistant in the revolution , but much to the approval of the biased jury that was the crowd, stepped forward and punched Allen in the face with his fist , hard enough that blood welled from the shattered nose and Allen had to clutch his face because of the sheer pain the blow had caused "NO ONE MAKES SUCH ACCUSATIONS AGAINST ME!" bellowed the self-appointed judge of the case, the prince "just what makes you think I would have any part in such a needless, unnecessary and barbaric conflict, just, why do you think so lowly of me, why, why!?"

679\. "It is the hard truth your honour" replied Allen coolly and calmly, seemingly unmoved by the pain of the blow, for he was determined to appear strong and collected in the face of adversary "You too are just as guilty, for had you not so cruelly jilted my sister, and broken your engagement to her for no apparent reason, and had you not been so hasty in picking another girl, when my sister, and your ex, had done nothing whatsoever to upset you, and was so dedicated to you, my sister lived for you, but what was that to you, it was nothing, you cared not, you cared only that a new girl you had only met for one day, who you barely even conversed with, and who you knew next to nothing about, in your eyes the new girl had something my sister(who you had known for nearly your whole life until you met the new girl) sadly did not"

680\. "And the second you saw her, what was Riliane, the one you always called "girlfriend" to you after that, she was nothing, in your eyes after that, she was now nothing more than a stinking pile of garbage that long outlived its usefulness, and with neither feeling nor remorse, you simply left my poor, abused and desperate sister to rot"

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 45**_

681\. "And your honour, dearest Judge, I am sorry to say, had you not been so inconsiderate and so quick to abandon the one who loved you more than you ever knew, then perhaps "saint valentine's day massacre" would never have occurred, it happened because of you, sire"

682\. "It happened because when you found Michalea, you did not look before you leapt, either that or you proceeded with your choice, fully aware of the grief and sorrow you would cause and that you would consign my unfortunate, betrayed sibling to eternal loneliness, and torment, and when you jilted and so unreasonably parted ways with Riliane, when she had loved you so, you pushed her into the fire"

683\. "Riliane my sister, already possessed by the demon, was already very insecure and unstable, and when you left her, her insecurity and instability rose to new extremes, to put it simply, she already stood on the very edge of sanity and control, but when you so suddenly and selfishly gave the stricken Riliane the backstab, the betrayal, and the unforgivable double cross, you shoved her off that cliff, and caused her to plummet into the abyss of confusion, grief, and uncontrollable anger and desire for recompense"

684\. "Riliane had no grudge against Michaela, in fact had they met in another where and when, they may well have been the best of friends, nor did she have anything against the green kingdom, but sadly, the broken and out of control betrayed widow that was my sister Riliane, needed someone to pin the blame on, and she still loved you too much to accuse you, she thought too highly of you, and hence"

685\. "The blame for the "snatching" of her one and only companion and "dear future husband" was given therefore to Michaela, and in her desire and conquest to reclaim you, your honour, as hers once more, for she was incredibly possessive of you, she could not help but order a search to be made so that the "criminal" who robbed her of her husband and her only joy and pleasure, she loved you too much, your honour, as I have said before, so she did not see that the reason you left her was actually your fault"

686\. "And because I too treasured Michaela (yes I too fell for her innocent and magnetic charms) I had her hidden in a place I thought then, was as secure as any locked titanium vault"

687\. "And this way, I indirectly made the situation worse too, though my intentions were good, they ultimately did more harm than good, for when Michaela was not found, Riliane, in her blind fury and rage, lost the forest for the tree, and decided in her fury and in a sudden bout of passion and insanity, to simply execute every green haired civilian found, for surely in this way one of them was bound to be the one who took her love away from her"  
688\. "And so I conclude, that by your selfishness, insensitivity and lack of fidelity for my sister, and lack of thought for what you were about to do, you were directly responsible, and more responsible than anyone here for the occurrence of saint valentine's day massacre"

689\. "You were, you could say, the root of the trouble for had you never been so dishonest and so indecisive in your choice of a sweetheart, had you but been faithful enough to return the feelings Riliane held for you, saint valentine's day massacre would never have happened"

690\. "You drove my sister to it, you pushed her buttons, you double crossed her for the first person you saw in some party or another, and because my sister still loved you too much to accuse you for she treasured and valued you more than you ever knew, she instead placed the blame on Michaela, and thought that it was her fault, my sister's relationship with you was at an end, and with it, my sister Riliane's one chance at love, joy and cheerfulness as well as escape from the bland, soulless and hellishly boring job as a ruler, and so Riliane thought then, her chance of experiencing love and its joys like any normal person deserved, was dead, and this made her very painful in the head"

691\. "and naturally, already possessed by the demon of pride, she was already very unstable, and your act of pushing her away like she was nothing to you anymore, when she thought you were the one person in this world besides perhaps I, who she could trust, only served to make her already delicate and very fragile psyche even more unstable"

692\. "And by committing this unspeakable atrocity, of giving my sister's heart away for the first bystander you saw, and engaging yourself to a stranger you had only met that day, knowing full well it would not only break, it would shatter my sister's heart beyond repair, and after that, control her thoughts and find a peaceful solution to the problem was something the fortuneless, broken and fragmented Riliane (who now felt she had no one to treat as an equal, no one to turn to for advice and help and no one to call "her soulmate") was no longer able" 

_**A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 46**_

693\. "In fact your honour, the so called prince of blue, I would like to put forth a different argument, that it was you who was guilty of the saint valentine's day massacre, you caused it, it was your fault, you're to blame, you did it"

694\. "You are the one who should be wearing the handcuffs, you are the one responsible for those deaths, in fact, I could even argue that you deliberately dumped my sister so that you could deliberately infuriate her into starting a war with the green kingdom, you wanted to avoid suspicion for yourself and did not want to ruin your image as a nice man, so you instead mentally manipulated my already mentally manipulated sister (who was still half possessed the demon because the exorcism given to my sister was not wholly successful) into handling the hit"

695\. "I argue, based on these events that you wanted the green kingdom dead, and you knew how if my sister was pushed far enough, her already troubled mind would feel compelled to take action, and so you deliberately pushed her even further by withdrawing your feelings for her, so her anger and jealousy and the mental scars of loneliness, would take care of the rest"

696\. "And then of course, the green kingdom was attacked, perhaps you wanted it destroyed so you could take its riches and become a wealthier man (my sister often said you were a man who liked valuable things and she often remarked to me how much you loved seeing the glint of gold), and your little scheme worked, my sister sent her armies to attack that kingdom, which, simply because of your betrayal and infidelity as her dear boyfriend, she grew to detest"

697\. "Now, though I have no tangible evidence to back up this theory, kind ladies and gentlemen of this holy court, ask yourself this question, CUI BONO? who benefits?, who benefits most from the destruction of that kingdom"

698\. "My sister?, as I said she had no grudge against that kingdom, in fact she made many very fair and reasonable deals with it, and treated the people there with as much kindness and respect as any kingdom ought to be treated with, she even said to me, that her favourite kingdom, next to the kingdom of blue, was the green kingdom"

699\. "She had no reason to attack it, no she just wanted her boyfriend, sweetheart and fiancé returned to her, had you but accepted her advances (which were made with the utmost respect and politeness) and returned the kindness and dedication she showed to you, (she may have treated her people badly, but she treated you like you were her master, and she did everything she could to impress you) the thought of lifting a finger against that kingdom would never have crossed her mind"

700\. "Do not misunderstand the motive, it was not her intention to kill every innocent man and woman in that kingdom, it was simply that every green haired civilian was killed because she believed (unaware that the prince of blue was the one who broke the relationship) that Michaela was guity of the unspeakable and satanic crime of tearing her boyfriend away from her, and it was her that Riliane was so desperate to find"  
701\. "Yes, I understand the queen ordered her death, but I reckon, I strongly reckon that she was in a state of insanity, in a state of delusion and blind passion, and hysteria, and completely manipulated by the influence of the demon inside her when she gave that order, I reckon that not long after she gave the order, though she told no one because she did not wish to appear weak and indecisive, she was deeply regretful of that order, she probably only wanted to have a calm, reasonable talk with Michaela, so as to find a nonviolent and effective solution to the problem, and to get to know her better"

702\. By now, Germaine Avadonia, was eyeing the prince of blue with a look of increasing hatred, disrespect and loss of trust, she never knew the man she had fought alongside with for so long, and who she had spearheaded and led the rebellion with, was such a wicked man and so unsympathetic when it came to relationships how was she supposed to trust him anymore?, Allen continued his speech in a loud clear voice, still in a polite respectful yet passionate and heartfelt tone "to give you an idea of the feelings my sister had for you and how genuine they were, here is something you never bothered to read, here is, from my sister, written in her own hand, a letter" 

_**A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 47**_

703\. Here Allen, from the pocket of his sister's dress (which he was still wearing) drew out a envelope made of the finest silk (which had on it, written in huge letters, "return to sender") and from the envelope he drew out a letter, the letter was not written on ordinary paper, rather the paper was of the highest quality and calibre, and the paper was even plated in solid gold.

704\. Allen showed the letter to the prince, who scowled as he took the letter, and very reluctantly began to read it aloud for the convenience of the crowd "Dearest Kyle Marlon, tis I your most profound admirer Riliane, who is writing to you once more, I've missed you so, I've miss the days so much, those joyful, euphoric days where we were together, yet sadly now, you're very busy I've been told"

705\. "It's alright, it's not that I expect you to miss me anywhere near as much as I've been missing you, the thought of you not being here with me, brings me to tears, oh Kyle, why did you have to go?"

706\. "Are you well Kyle?, if you are, then that's all that matters to me, all that matters to your Riliane, is that you are well, that you are in good health and in high spirits, the thought that you might be sad, sick, or worse would give me so much woe"

707\. "Kyle, if I've never told you before, I tell you now, if I've told you before, then allow me to tell you once more, I've never loved someone as much as I love you, I love your every detail, and even if I am the only one in the world who shares this opinion and thought, know that everything is perfect about you"

708\. "And Kyle, how many times must I tell you that even when you cry, you're beautiful too"

709\. "You light up my world like nobody else"

710\. "The way that you flip your hair just gets me so overwhelmed"

711\. "And when I looked at you before, I just couldn't believe you didn't know you were so beautiful"

712\. "Do you remember the day we met, when we were very young, in a dance hall in your palace,

everyone else in the room could see it, everyone else but you, you couldn't see how beautiful you were

Kyle, but that was what made you so beautiful"

713\. "I like everything about you, everything about you to me is like music to my ears, but most of all, I

adore the way you smile, it makes me desperately want to bite your sweet, adorable, cute lip"

714\. "Kyle, you are like a drug, a euphoric, angelic drug that brings addiction, and utter bliss and euphoria

with even one sip"

715\. "And Kyle, each time you look at me, my eyes turn to love hearts and I can never bring myself to

look away, and every time you smile at me, I sweat uncontrollably, as if I have the most terrible fever

my heart skips a beat, my blood heats to boiling point, my head throbs to bursting point, and I feel

however hard I try, I can't speak a word"

716\. "Everything I have said about you in this letter is the honest truth, spoken from the bottom of my

heart, even if it sounds ridiculous, stupid and absurd"

717\. "And Kyle, I know it would never happen, but if you were to leave me and find another sweetheart,

It would break my heart beyond repair, I would never be able to live"

718\. "But Kyle, you are an honest man, you would never leave me, but, if by some stroke of fate,

Some other girl were to come and seduce you, then that girl would be someone I could never forgive"

719\. Kyle had read this letter in a emotionless monotone, it brought him no feelings, after all it was

Michaela his heart yearned for now, not Riliane, he realized long ago Riliane was never right for him,

he had simply been too polite a gentleman to point this out, he continued to read the letter with no

Remorse or feeling whatsoever "dear husband, find enclosed in this package, a diamond ring,

I had to raise the taxes of my kingdom to triple amount, and not spend a penny on myself for months,

But here it is, my present for you, I understand diamond is your favourite"

720\. "Dear husband, I yearn deeply for the day you will return to me to kiss this pain away, to give me

Mouth to mouth once more, it will the day when this darkness in my life will once more by lit"

721\. "I wish you to know dear husband, that if there is but one person in this world I care for,

It is you, and only you, I vow on the good name of my honoured family and cross my heart and

hope to die, I swear that even after I die and pass onto the next life if there is one, I will never

find another man"

722\. "I love you, more than the rest of the world joined together, could ever love you, I am forever

Your biggest fan"

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 48**_

723\. "Kyle, if it proves how much I love you, and my true feelings for you, I would gladly tear out my heart and lay it by your feet"

724\. "I would gladly jump into a pool of molten lava, or be chopped into chops of human meat"

725\. "I would do those things for you, and you alone, I have and always will love you, and will always be waiting for you to come back to me"

726\. "Keep this letter safe Kyle, for my sake, and treasure it till the next time you see me"

727\. "Time runs short, dear husband, your wife has business to attend to, I can write no more, take care and remember me, I hope to see you soon, sincerely, your Riliane"  
728\. The prince of blue, when he had read this, crumpled the paper up without delay, and threw it as hard as he could onto the ground, and looked with a look that showed neither feeling or wan.

729\. Allen, hearing the prince of blue say nothing, continued with his testimony in a tone that showed he was making a huge effort to hold back a flood of tears, though his voice was still strong and not at all shaky "My sister did everything she could to please you, and yet you left her for another"

730\. "The outfit you wear right now, was payed for by my sister, as was the ring you now wear on your finger, and it would take me several hours I do not have to name every article of furniture in your palace at this moment, which were all gifts from my sister, she loved you even more than she loved her own brother"

731\. "In fact, you were the direct reason why the people of this kingdom payed more taxes than they deserved, it was so that my sister could give you all the valuable items you told her you liked"

732\. "And one time, when the black kingdom (another kingdom apart from the yellow, blue and green kingdoms, which had very powerful soilders who fought using rifles and grenades instead of swords and bows) attacked you, you would not have survived had my sister not granted you money to raise an army, and given you several legions of her own solders, and had she not intervened (and it was even more surprising because she was already possessed by the demon of pride, and yet she was still able to perform such a kind, helpful act) your head and the heads of those in your kingdom would now be sticking on a wall of spikes"

733\. "so now there are three things we can conclude from my testimony, one being that my sister has performed kind acts before, and is not completely heartless, and another being that due to your constant double crossing (you double crossed my sister again when you sent your own soldiers to help attack her kingdom) and abuse of trust, drove my sister to do what she did"  
734\. "And the third, is that it was the demon's fault too, the demon controlled my sister and made her do what she did"

735\. "And so I believe, that it should be you who wears the handcuffs, and that you secretly wanted the green kingdom destroyed, so that you could have its vast riches (and I do recall after the defeat of the green kingdom you sent your men to take anything of value left there) for yourself, and you infuriated Riliane so that she would launch the attack, you would not have to risk any of your men, and she would take the blame for the atrocity you created and deceitfully made"

736\. "You wanted to seem blameless and completely uninvolved, so you did not yourself, order a raid"

737\. "Instead you played my sister, played her like a piano, knowing full well that the desire to exact revenge on Michaela for taking "her husband" would mean she would target non other than the green kingdom in her quest to reclaim her dear husband, who was lying to her the whole time"

738\. "So I rest my case, with the statement that my defendant should be released at once, and that you, Kyle Marlon, are the one who did the crime"

739\. Here Allen Avadonia's tone became pleading and he lifted his hands to the sky and his tone was clogged with sobs and cries as he loudly yelled "Please release my sister, please, please"

740\. "Please give us a chance to be together, we never had a chance to play together and if you kill her now, we never will, so please make this undue punishment, and your hatred of this sweet, near faultless, wonderful little girl, cease"

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 49**_

741\. Here the prince of blue put up his middle finger at Allen and broke the fourth wall as he apprehended the defence attorney of the case and said in the voice of an impatient, annoyed schoolboy late for lunch "You just wasted 4 pages and several hours of the author's precious time to make a useless and baseless theory, which you still have no evidence for"

742\. "Do you know that the author of this story and rhyming couplet poem, has better things to do than waste his time on useless speeches not relevant at all to the plot of this story, in the time the author used to type your testimony, his eyes and fingers both have become incredibly sore"

743\. "And to be fair, I believe the author of this story has gotten a bit bored of writing, he has gotten a bit tired, and I think he wants the poem or story or whatever, to end soon and so I thi…" but he was cut off by the crowd of people, loudly yelling in unison "STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!"

744\. "Fine" said the prince angrily and annoyed "but, Allen, you can see, without evidence, the defendant must fall"

745\. "I agree, you made some good points in your testimony Allen but what is talk with no proof, where is your proof, and Allen, it is not my fault at all, no one dares accuse me of such crimes, I never liked Riliane in the first place, and no amount of spending on me or love letters can change that"

746\. "And you still have no proof of your fictional demon, and also, even if I am, as you say, a poor choice of a boyfriend, tis not my fault, murder is murder, and murderers must be punished accordingly, no matter how upset they were when they murdered" here the prince of blue gave Allen's back a hard painful pat.

747\. "And so, shut your pie hole, the trial is over for you, and so is the story, in fact why waste time putting the defendant in the guillotine, why not just let me slit her throat with my sword"  
748\. "Or why not let the judge, me, cut out her kidneys and disembowel her, so that she suffers before she dies, hey why not?, the defendant committed too serious a list of crimes to deserve a quick painless death, and besides, watching the defendant cry out in pain will be a good entertainment for these people here, for your speech was very boring, and now these people are bored"

749\. The prince looked at Riliane, still held tightly by the two guards, her thrashing had become more desperate now and she had a look of utmost terror in her eyes, and though she said no words, for the pain seemed too severe to allow talking, her grating and gnashing teeth were a testament to the horrific hurt she now felt.

750\. "Begging won't help Riliane, I'm glad you came back for your brother and admire your honesty , but now, its time to die, dickhead" mocked the prince "You cared about how you had no one to keep you company, but did you care about me, and how, when you murdered my newfound true love, did you care about how I felt?"

751\. Here the prince of blue drew his sword, and began striding towards Riliane, "time to die, you little piece of shit" he growled, but as he took his first step, Germaine, sword at the ready, leapt in his way, her sword raised in a swinging position, and she adopted a mighty fighting stance.

752\. Allen gasped and he too had found a new level of respect for his foster sibling, this was the Germaine he knew and loved, this was the Germaine who believed the innocent must always be protected from unjust treatment, a second ago he was filled with regret that his sister would soon be barbarically and brutally slashed, but that angst quickly subsided when a loud gasp came from the crowd too and he saw his foster sibling in that stance, "I agree with Allen" Germaine shouted, her voice cold as ice and hard as steel, yet also sharp as the sharpest blade "I too think you should grant Riliane another chance"

753\. "I have stayed quiet in this case for too long, I have not spoken, and wish to now, Allen's words have revealed to us all the truth of the matter, and that siblings should protect their own, and Allen is right, Riliane is my sibling too, if you kill her now, you will leave not one but two heartbroken children without a sister"

754\. "And Kyle, yes I am willing to fight by your side through thick and thin, to accompany you to any battle, to kill so long as there is a justified cause for killing, but for me to stand by and watch as you murder my sister, who I never even had the chance to call "sister" is asking too much of me mister"

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 50**_

755\. "And have Allen's words not meant anything to you, have you been deaf the whole time he gave his speeches and testimonies, do you have any honour? have you no regret that you are about to kill the one person who loved you the most out of any in this world, more than your "new wife" ever could"

756\. "And is completely disregarding the services Riliane rendered to you in the past, and killing her as if she means nothing to you something you should?"

757\. "No, I think not" here Germaine's voice softened slightly as she looked Allen in the eyes "and Allen, I am sorry if I said nothing earlier, but I wish to say now, I apologise, I apologise for my involvement in this conflict, I am sorry I helped in condemning your sister and mine, I am sorry it is too late now for me to make much difference, and I am sorry I too helped in starting the revolution"

758\. "I am sorry, I too thought Riliane was the guilty one, but I now see it was a terrible mistake, a great blunder, a hasty thought, I too was in a great confusion"  
759\. "And I am sorry if my actions cannot be forgiven so easily, love me or hate me as you will brother, I did you a great wrong, I had your sister, Riliane, all wrong"

760\. "I was such an idiot, such a jerk, so consumed was I by the suffering of this kingdom that I failed to see that Riliane was my sister too, she was my relative all along"

761\. "And if there is one thing I have learned from this assembly, tis that siblings do not kill siblings, they protect each other at all costs, and that is what a good human should do, and what I will now do"

762\. She turned back to the prince, who she had been keeping a watchful eye on even when talking to Allen "Kyle, put that sword away this instant, what Allen said was true"

763\. "So now, give his sister a pardon and let them go, or you'll make an enemy out of me"

764\. "I thought we were friends Kyle, we fought side by side, and worked together so well, but now that friendship and beautiful teamwork, must end if the, innocent, not guilty Riliane is not at once set free"

765\. "Take one step closer to her and you face my anger"

766\. "I am warning you now, Kyle, put that sword away and at once admit Riliane's innocence or face me in swordplay, but I must warn you, do not think because I am woman I am no match for you, I studied swordplay all my life under one of the greatest knights and generals, so do not be surprised if in the fight I win, and tomorrow your body is put on a hanger"

767\. "Drop your weapon Kyle, or one of us must die here"

768\. "And to start a fight in this place, when all the yellow kingdom is watching, is not something a gentleman should do, for it is rude, churlish and insincere"

769\. "Allen has been separated from his sister far too long, its time they had a chance to reconcile"

770\. "So drop your weapon Kyle, or prepare to face me in one of the most spectacular duels this kingdom will see in a while"

771\. The prince at this sudden outburst from his right hand general, was very shocked, even she had been fooled by the stupid attorney's words and even she had defected to his side.

772\. It seemed to him that everyone believed Allen's words, though in his own opinion, Allen lied.

773\. He was angry, he was a biased judge, he wanted Riliane dead so he could finally avenge his true love Michaela and so that he could finally have a good night's sleep.

774\. For until he saw Riliane's corpse as a trophy nailed on his bedroom wall, or on his mantle, he would forever continue to uncontrollably weep.

775\. He was cross, now Riliane would get away with her crimes, (he still did not believe Allen's theory that Michaela was murdered by Ney, and not Allen or Riliane) and as far as he was concerned, it would only be right for the poor people who had suffered this oppressive regime, if Riliane was punished, to him, she was like another Hitler, another Napoleon, another Saddam Hussain.

776\. The death of Michaela it seemed, had put the prince of blue in the nuthouse, for he had clearly gone psychopathic and insane.

777."So you too have left my side, eh" sneered the prince of blue angrily, though he lowered his sword, he did not sheath it, and looked at "Meiko" Germaine Avadonia, with a look of venom and fire.

778\. "It appears you, just like your so called "foster siblings" are all deceitful, sinful liars"

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 51**_

779\. "It is not I who is the liar" protested Germaine, gripping her sword more tightly than ever, "it's you, like Allen stated earlier, it is you who concocted the lies, you lied to Riliane that you would forever stay by her side and send reinforcements to help her always, yet you broke that vow, and instead sent the reinforcements to aid the revolution against her, and gave her a unforgivable, immoral double cross"

780\. "I think Allen is right, you are a power hungry man, and you too are possessed with pride, just like Riliane possessed by the demon was, if she is, as you say, so evil, then you are just as bad as her, for there is no justice in this execution, you only helped them overthrow the queen, so that you could garner respect and get on the good side of the kingdom, so you will be appointed the new boss"

781\. "Besides, how do you know demons are not real, yes there is no evidence to say they are, but where is your evidence to say they are fake, you told Allen to show you evidence to say demon's are real, now I want you, your honour, Judge, to show the evidence proving they are indeed fake"

782\. "And no evidence is needed in my opinion, Allen's tone during the testimony was so sincere, so free and flowing, and when I watched him closely throughout his testimonies, there was not a hint of doubt in his voice nor the slightest sign of deceit in either his expression or his eyes, surely that showed, he was not at all trying to fake"  
783\. "And prince, earlier, you told Allen you would grant him a wish for his heroic deeds and display of courage, and if you slay the "queen" now, Allen my brother, will have got no thanks for all the good he did"

784\. "If you were to make Allen repeat his speech in front of the most accurate lie detector now, I am more than a hundred percent certain it would show that nothing during his speech was an attempt to bluff, and no vital detail was hid"

785\. "And I do not lie, I told you I would fight by your side as long as the fight was for justice and all that was moral and just, but this is no longer moral, there is no reason that will justify this killing"

786\. "And believe me Kyle, if we were to put it to a vote now, I'm sure every member in this jury would agree with me and Allen that the defendant should be acquitted, I'm willing to bet my every shilling"

787\. "I have but one more thing to say, and that is that, it is wrong to punish a defendant in a fair and just court of law when there remains the shadow of a doubt"

788\. Germaine's voice was softer during this speech, but very dangerous "and if you still think that to leave Allen and I without our dear sister is fair when there remains a huge shadow of doubt, then you must be an uncivilised, savage, bloodthirsty barbarian and lout"

789\. The prince growled under his breath and clenched his teeth in fury as he very reluctantly with great willpower managed to sheath his sword, he had clearly lost it, for bits of crazed laughter escaped him as he bellowed at the crowd "Vote then!, you crazy bastards, vote then, vote and tell me what you think, but be reasonable, you hate Riliane don't you, do you not think that your lives will be so much happier and the future so much brighter when the one who imposed the regime that ruined your lives for so long is lying dead in a ditch"

790\. Here, the prince with great effort forced a smile as he continued to shout, but in a voice of pretended happiness and modesty "and people, I would like to tell you now, anyone who votes guilty like a good citizen should, when I am crowned as the new king of the yellow kingdom, I will make whoever voted guilty wealthy and rich"

791\. "Vote not guilty, and there will be no party tonight, no champagne, no dancing no singing, no feasting, and remember that for that party, if it takes place, the food and drinks will be on me"

792\. "And people, think rationally, only if this, blatant pedant and atrocious dictator is killed, will all of you under the oppressive regime she put up, be truly free"

793\. "Now vote, and remember, that those who vote not guilty simply because I wanted a new girlfriend when I saw the old one was not right for me, or because of some wild and blatantly made up on the spot theory regarding so called demons being in control of the queen, if you dare to vote not guilty, I am sure that you too will join the evil, revolting and despicable sinner of a queen, soon, in the deepest pit in hell"

794\. Here the prince eyed the crowd with a look of scrutiny "Now vote, and choose cleverly, make the right choice, and choose well"

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 52**_

795\. The people of the kingdom were thrown into great confusion, part of them still fiercely resented their former ruler for her wicked sins against them, and yet there was no denying that they had been moved by Allen's testimony and reasoning, and many of the people now felt that, even if the queen was guilty, even if Allen's theory regarding a so called "demon" was untrue, she genuinely deserved clemency as to leave Allen without the one he loved the most, so that this young hero, who would selflessly throw down even his life for the ones he loved, would be a worse fate for him than dying.

796\. And by now, many people in the crowd, much of the yellow kingdom, was dithering, they were upset, many were even passionately, and genuinely crying.

797\. And though a large part of the people still loved the prince of blue as a hero to their nation, Allen's words and Germaine's outburst had both made the people begin to deeply question if their trust in their benefactor in the revolution, was actually misplaced.

798\. For many of the deeds, Allen claimed the prince to have done, and the fact he showed not one bit of gratitude for the many services his former girlfriend (the former queen of the yellow kingdom Riliane) had rendered him, and by showing this ingratitude, the yellow kingdom's in this so called "hero" had been greatly disgraced.

799\. And yet their anger and sheer fury for that queen, which had built up and remained inside them for so long, still hindered their ability to forgive.

800\. So, caught between being the decision of allowing a brother to finally unite with the sister he had been apart from for so long, and who he had served so faithfully as a servant, and who he dedicated his life to, and the decision of voting "guilty" so that the tyrant who had so tyrannically commanded and ruled over them for so long could finally receive her "just desserts" so that the kingdom could move to a new age, the people were completely unsure as to whether to let Riliane live.

801\. But the prince, sadly was a very smooth spoken rascal, he said that anyone who voted "guilty" would be promised a rich reward, and of course everyone liked money, everyone wanted money, money was the one thing the people of this kingdom, who had long been impoverished by the queen's ridiculous taxes, would cherish as a gift, for with money, you could buy all of the things you never had.

802\. And more importantly, the prince, the corrupt judge of the trial involving the queen, had bribed the jury with the fact that whoever did not vote "guilty", would not be able to come to the party that would be held later, and to miss out on such a cool, royal banquet and party where the food and drinks were on someone else and not you, would be incredibly sad.

803\. So the people neither raised their thumbs, nor lowered them, (thumbs up means guilty, thumbs down means innocent) they could do neither, they were tranquillized by Allen and Germaine's respective speeches, yet corrupted and persuaded by the prince's bribe and offer.

804\. The crowd, crowded around the square where the execution would take place, took one look now, a slow careful and calculating good stare at the queen being held tightly, with her hands held behind her back by a pack of royal guards, and took a look at the black hooded executioner who had buried his head in in his hands, and felt for that second, completely genuine empathy for the poor, misguided and utterly broken little girl who had been their queen, yet sadly their pity was watered down by the thought of the prince filling gold and silver into their coffers.

805\. The people sighed in unison, a loud painful sigh, a sigh that showed indecisiveness and intrigue, that they were unable to reach a final decision.

806\. "If the kingdom refuses to decide" announced the prince, when there were no votes after several minutes "then it should be I, the judge, who makes the final decision"

807\. "And I vote guilty, I find the defendant ,Riliane Lucifen D,autriche, guilty of all charges and crimes, and sentence her to execution at once without delay" and once more began to draw out his sword in order that he might behead Riliane, he utterly abhorred her.

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 53**_

808\. Germaine could stand it no longer, and nor could Allen, and yet Allen knew if he threw himself at the prince, it would be pointless, Kyle was bigger and stronger than him, he'd crush him like a fly, yet as Germaine was about to charge at Kyle with her blade, her attempted intervention was for naught, for Kyle already saw the blade being raised to strike him and so he simply imperiously yelled "Restrain her "and 5 royal bodyguards that happened to be behind her , without warning, at lightning speed, at once leapt at Germaine, bashing her on the head with a shield as well as hooking her sword out of her grip, disarming her.

809\. Germaine dropped to the ground, stunned and weaponless, "I'm sorry Allen, I tried" she muttered tearfully under her breath "I'm sorry, I, caused… such trouble, tell Riliane our sister, I love her too" and then sadly, she blacked out, having suffered severe concussion from the force of such a blow.

810\. "You see" laughed the prince of blue, in a loud obnoxious tone that showed egotism to the highest extent, "I am the ruler of this kingdom now, and now, people do what I want, so shut up woman, I did you a favour, someone needed to put you back in your place, and now you know"

811\. "That people honour me, they admire me, they look up to me, they love me, so people, prepare for freedom and a new ruler to lead you all to glory" he bellowed, as he savagely roared and charged towards Riliane sword at the ready.

812\. Time seemed once more to slow down to a speed even a snail would not envy and find tedious and plentiful, as the prince charged towards the young wide eyed girl, who the kingdom had sworn as "their eternal enemy", the crowd's eyes widened as they glared at this scene with mixed expressions, and though they cheered, their cheers would have been much louder had Allen not made his speech, and had Germaine not shown such a dramatic change of heart in those last few seconds, and yet at that moment, something very strange began to happen, something completely out of the ordinary, something that even the most twisted and nonsensical sci fi films would not contain, something… utterly supernatural, and to begin with, Riliane's constant thrashing strengthened and the guards could no longer hold her steady.

813\. She broke free of the guard's iron grip, and as the prince raised his sword above his head, and swung it down, an involuntary contraction in her muscles, caused Riliane to roll out of the way.

814\. Riliane coughed, her coughing became louder and more violent, and before long she was coughing out blood, blood splatted onto the floor in large drops, poor Riliane had been silent for the last few speeches, had not said a word and still said nothing, but her symptoms were a testimony to the fact she really was not okay.

815\. The prince roared once more as he lunged at Riliane with his sword, but another involountary movement of her body, which felt as if it was being ripped apart, made Riliane deliver a powerful kick to the prince's shin, and he dropped the ground clutching it in pain, the guards were too shocked by this sudden display of power to do a thing.

816\. And then the vomiting began, as Riliane uncontrollably thrashed, fiddled and wriggled around, seemingly ditching the sense of direction, her coughs began to subside as she began to vomit, vomit, along with blood and saliva was released at a near constant rate, to see such a sight was a truly revolting thing.

817\. A huge hushed up shout and clamour arose amongst the crowd, just what was about to happen? , and Allen too, was dumbfounded, but had an inkling as to what this was, and though he felt much sympathy for the deep hurt his sister must be feeling now, he was also joyful, euphoric, thankful to god for his divine intervention and assistance, for perhaps, maybe, just maybe, the evidence the attorney needed all along to prove his point would finally be out.

818\. The spasms of jerky movement became even stronger, for Riliane began to thrash and waggle even more strongly about.

819\. She had become like a fountain of sorts, for the vomit and blood came out even more strongly than before, it was a miracle how she had not chocked on her own body fluids yet.

820\. By now, Riliane was clutching her throat with one hand, and her chest with another, as she danced and boogied all over the place, like a mad, overly eccentric, death cult dancer insomniac, who had just drunk his weight in coffee and the prince of blue's uniform had been stained very bloody, yucky and wet.

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 54**_

821\. "Ow my head!, my head!" Riliane managed somehow to howl out in short, 3-second-long breaks between spasms of vomit and coughs, her symptoms showed a fusion of heart attack, irritable bowel syndrome and a severe stroke.

822\. Allen could not bring himself to utter a whisper as he witnessed what happened next, for as the vomiting and coughing began to subside, something extraordinary happened, and if Allen were to tell any soul who was not present to watch this sight about this, they'd find it far too hard to believe, they'd simply believe it was a huge joke.

823\. Several minutes had passed by now, from when Riliane broke free of the guard's grip, but those minutes seemed more like years, for everything seemed to happen so slow, and the hurt that Riliane seemed to experience seemed so agonizing, and so hurtful, that anyone who saw this sight would feel severe pain themselves, for to see the blood gargling out of Riliane at every jolt, was really a chilling sight guaranteed to give even "grown-ups" horrible nightmares.

824\. Of course, though they had gasped when this prodigy, which seemed to stagger even the unbelief of Satan, began, the crowd were silent after that, no one dared speaks, they were far too focused in trying to, at the prodigy and wonder attentively stare.

825\. The pain Riliane had endured in these few minutes, all I can say is, it must have been infinitely more agonizing to go through than a billion deaths, and I am certain sad Riliane would rather have died much earlier, had she known she would only live to experience satanic sensations so horrific.

826\. For in those few minutes, her arteries seemed to be on the verge of bursting, her chest felt as if it was being repeatedly stabbed by the sharpest dagger that ever existed, her stomach felt as if it had already been gashed open and her kidneys had been drawn out , and of course, she felt as if she had eaten a gallon of cyanide and drank a gallon of the deadliest venom known to man in that order, she felt as if her blood and saliva had become several times more coagulated, sticky and thick.

827\. She felt as if she was breathing toxic gas, as if she was in a land where oxygen did not exist, and all this was made worse by the fact she felt as if her body, especially her head, had been set on fire, and she continued therefore to flounder and flail like a man that was burning alive.

828\. She felt as if she was a roasting human torch, and wished desperately to be freed from this pain, this agony to which even hell was preferable, she wanted nothing now, nothing but to be cut off from this seemingly infinite suffering, even if it meant to end her life.

829\. She screamed, screamed so loudly that the spectators had to cover their ears to avoid having their eardrums blown, but she heard nothing, she was far too absorbed in feeling the unspeakable, indescribable torture, which seemed to render her deaf.

830\. And now, she looked at the crowd of people, her brother, her foster sister Germaine who was still lying unconscious on the ground, and the prince of blue also on the floor, still clutching his shin and weighed down by the vomit and blood she had accidentally spilled onto him, she prayed silently with what little part of her mind she had left, for a rapid end to life, and rapid entry into peaceful death.

831\. Then the pain, which seemed already to be so wrenching, only seemed to worsen, as Riliane opened her mouth wide, but instead of her own voice, a low, rumbling, satanic and hellish, inorganic sound of perhaps, some savage animal came out, and it was a sound so loud that even though they covered their ears, the spectators felt their eardrums and head throb to exploding point.

832\. By now Riliane had stopped moving, she was no longer forced to uncontrollably move by pain, but rather, immobilized by it, she instead continued to bellow this demonic, ear piercing noise of anger, fury and hatred all rolled into one, as she stood on the joint.

833\. The noise got louder and louder, a noise of disappointment and pure fury, a noise that would cause even the bravest to flee upon hearing it, a noise none of the yellow kingdom would forget in their life, a noise that would have made even T-rex jealous and cause even T-rex to sulk in shame.

834\. A noise that when made at a monster and horror movie, or in a noise making competition, would have given the one who made the noise, staggering amounts of glory, recognition and fame.

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 55**_

835\. "NOOOOOO!" went the awful sound of hell, followed by an even louder "GRRRRR!" as, out of Riliane's gaping mouth, there came a huge, dark shadowy figure, whose form was so hideous that many people could not help but look away.

836\. A huge shadow, whose beastly and evil, wicked countenance was so repulsive, I cannot tell you what it was like to see, I can never bring myself to describe a creature so frightful, I am sorry to say.

837\. "GRAAAAAHHHH!" went the shadow, who was of course, none other than the demon of pride, a horror so evil that its existence had to be erased from ancient records, for the good of mankind.

838\. And after it had been sealed away many years ago, it was put in a place so secure, the people back then thought, it would be impossible to once more find.

839\. Yet it was that exact place that unlucky twins Riliane and Allen (formerly Allen was known as Alexiel) find on what seemed to be another average playdate on the beach, they dug up a box, opened it, and, well, let us say that curiosity killed the cat.

840\. Allen, who stayed still and did not move, for some reason was not affected, yet Riliane who made the seemingly logical decision to try and beat it, was the one the demon turned on, and had since then, become a slave to her greatly increased pride and vanity, ever since that.

841\. The demon had manifested in her soul, where it played her like a toy, controlled her like a robot, and, simply for the sake of seeing the suffering and ruin, Riliane's actions would bring.

842\. And when Elluka, thought she had removed the demon, she was wrong, it had only been weakened, not removed, the demon still remained, and though Riliane, after that, had some control over her actions, there was still enough of the demon left in her to force her to do terrible things.

843\. The demon had great fun manipulating Riliane, a noble, it was such fun for it to sit back and watch as Riliane took the rap for the schemes, the demon had concocted and made.

844\. And the demon, was a sadist, a schadenfreude and a leech, it derived its pleasure only from seeing others suffer, and it took great pleasure in forcing Riliane to be its slave, like a virus, it was useless by itself, it needed a host, someone to control, someone to do its bidding, and sweet, kind, adorable Riliane was the perfect host, as, Riliane was destined to rule a kingdom, and run a job, where large scale, kingdom wide, and federal decisions had to be made.

845\. And by manipulating Riliane, the demon had a great time, had it manipulated another, less important man who had not the responsibilities and power of a monarch, the demon would only have embittered the lives of one or two others, but with control of such a high up member of society, the demon could spread grief, sorrow, misery and suffering throughout a whole kingdom, and other kingdoms as well.

846\. And better yet, when Riliane had been executed, the demon could then have spread to Kyle, the prince of blue, and continue to give the yellow kingdom, and all kingdoms surrounding it, another age of hell.

847\. But now, the demon had been exorcised and destroyed for good, the ritual of exorcism was finished, for Riliane had cried tears of true sorrow, she had finally been able to, despite the demon, show genuine remorse for her wrongs, and reform herself, by doing the kindest, most benevolent deed any sister could do for her brother, which was to guard him with her life, and to be killed in his place.

848\. And now the demon, having been ejected out of the body of Riliane, shrieked a demonic high pitched shriek "AAAAAAAAHHHH!", that struck cold fear into the hearts of every person in the yellow kingdom, before exploding into several smaller shadows, which quickly dissolved in the air, leaving Riliane, now, finally, at last back to her old, innocent and caring self again, lying on the ground, tired, but with a true and lovely smile upon her face.

849\. "Everyone!" yelled a farmer, who stood nearest to the guillotine, who always liked to get his word in, "we have witnessed, a miracle", and everyone was silent, for a brief moment… before bursting into a loud round of applause, and this time the cheers were louder than ever.

850\. And the applause seemed to go on and on forever.

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 56**_

851\. Allen, quickly ran to his sister's side, and placed a finger on her wrist, and was much relieved to find that there was still a healthy pulse and that Riliane, was not nearly as badly hurt as he thought, before turning to Kyle, who was covered in blood and vomit, with a look of pure wonder on his face.

852\. Allen now politely, if a tad smugly, stated "Mr judge, your honour, Kyle Prince of blue, Kaito, is this not decisive evidence to prove my defendant's innocence, if it is, then to issue that punishment and to declare a guilty verdict , would really be an immoral disgrace"

853\. "So prince, release the prisoner, and grant my wish, allow my sister to live and come with me.

854\. The prince, after standing up, and trying his best to wipe off blood and vomit that Riliane had accidentally got onto him, looked at Allen with a look of utter apology, and regret, and shook his hand gently as he, in his usual, polite and respectful tone said "I misjudged you Allen, I am deeply ashamed of myself, I was a fool not to have believed you from the start, I will set your sister free"

855\. "However, tragically, though your theory does indeed lessen your sister's guilt, it does not erase it, and thus, Riliane has still, to an extent, neglected her duty as queen and ruler of her people, and so I am afraid Riliane, must, according to the law, still face some responsibility for her actions"

856\. "For even if it was the demon who controlled her (and I do believe in demon's now) as you said, she still played a part in letting down the people in her faction"

857\. "But now, I see that to execute the defendant, would be a unduly harsh punishment, it would not be fair"

858\. "So, though we cannot remove the punishment completely, we can lighten it, we can reduce it to banishment from this kingdom, and furthermore, Riliane's possessions, which she only got because she illegally raised the taxes, must be taken away and reappropriated, and between this kingdom shared"

859\. "So Allen, you have indeed saved your sister's life, and provided you agree to these terms, you and your sister are free to go"

860\. "And if what you said about Michaela being killed by this so called "Ney" is as true as the rest of your testimony, which I am sure it is, then me and Riliane no longer have any quarrel, she is no longer my foe"  
861\. "So wait here, and I will call a carriage to escort you both away from this kingdom, which, from today, you and your sister are apologetically, banished from as of today"

862\. "Your possessions and palace will be taken away and divided between the poor, so there is no need to worry about going back to the palace to collect them, that is all, I am sorry about that, may good fortune be with you, wherever your fortunes take you, and apart from wishing you a pleasant journey onwards, I really have nothing more to say"

863\. Here the prince of blue gave Allen a firm, and friendly handshake, to show there were no hard feelings and Allen responded by thanking the prince of blue profusely for his mercy and reconsideration of the punishment issued to his sister, and the prince as he turned to leave, whispered in Allen's ear this remark "When your sister has proven herself a changed person, and has shown the world how good and pleasant a person she can be, you and her banishment will be wiped clean and you can return"

864\. Allen could not have been happier about how the tables had turned.

865\. And now the crowd, seeing the prince had nothing more to say, cheered louder than ever, and some even ran up to Allen to apologise for how they had misjudged his sister, as none of her actions were ever her fault, there was little she could have done, many were even upset to see them banished and not completely free of punishment , and expressed a sincere hope that their banishment would end soon.

866\. The crowd as they cheered, felt a deep sense of stupidity, how could they not see that their queen was never intentionally doing all the bad things she did, and cursed themselves for being idiotic baboons.

867\. "We forgive your sister Allen, it was not her fault, we had her all wrong, it was the demon's" many people said in unison, as they turned and looked to the setting sun.

868\. And after what seemed like an eternity of cheering, for the crowd's regret for their unfair judgement, and their happiness that their former queen would not be executed for crimes that were not her fault, seemed to know now bounds, and it seemed like a century before the cheering, apologies and condolences yelled from the crowd were finally done.

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 57**_

869\. And at that moment, a carriage, as final as any carriage belonging to a royal, pulled up, it looked like it cost a bomb, clearly the prince of blue, even though they had to be sent away, clearly wished to do it style and for them to at least enjoy the ride.

870\. Allen, after a brief farewell conversation about old times and saying goodbye to his foster sister Germaine, who had by now recovered from her earlier blow to the head, and thanking her for her help in saving Riliane's life, he helped his true sister, Riliane aboard the carriage, and they sat with each other, side by side.

871\. Riliane, had not said much since the demon finally left her body, but her appearance and new expression she wore on her face, said much more than words, for she looked like a zombie gone back to life, like a prisoner being released from prison after several decades of solitary confinement, like a traveller who had walked all the way across the world's largest desert, finally finding water at long last.

872\. The smile she now wore on her face, and the healthy tinge of colour that had returned to her cheeks, emphasized that this was not the Riliane, a few hours into the past.

873\. No, you see, now freed from the contract of evil, and from the control of the demon, which had finally been destroyed, for now at least, Riliane had, aside from being older and wiser, once again become that adorable, very cute and exceptionally likeable little angel, Allen knew and loved with every bit of his heart.

874\. This was the Riliane that the people of the country grew to love, on the day she and her brother were born side by side into this treacherous world of heart-breaking treachery, this was the Riliane who cared solely about the wellbeing of others, and was always polite and friendly to everyone she met, taking especial care never to forget her manners, to never burp and never fart.

875\. This was the look of a pietist, and saint, who lived to perform good and great deeds, to labour for the advancement and wellbeing of their race, and who dedicated their lives to bringing hope to others.

876\. This was the cause Riliane, before she met her demon and lost to it, would have chosen to follow, the cause being that she would do her best to ensure the fair treatment of everyone, and, should any person she happened to meet be in a mess or problem they could not solve, Riliane would always try in any way she could to help, be that person a beggar she met on the street, or her own mother.

877\. Had Riliane never had such a nasty encounter with that awful demon, Riliane would have succeeded her late mother as a ruler, both caring and fair, yet strong willed and firm, working to ensure that not a single civilian in the kingdom knew what the words "hungry, thirsty, homeless or war" meant.

878\. For no person, in Riliane's opinion, deserved to experience those experiences, moral imperatives she set up for herself dictated that as a ruler, she would always be vigilant to protect her people from those things, and that she would be a pure hearted, honest, devoted, dependable and trustworthy benefactor, who you could trust in any dilemma, for her assistance to be lent.

879\. But when the demon came and corrupted her body, every shred of morality and desire to do good, was ripped away from Riliane, there was but one part of her old personality that remained, and that was, like her mother "Queen Anne" to be strong, and to not show weakness or softness, but of course, now that Riliane's intentions were for the ill, rather for the good of others, this only served not to make her more popular, but more detestable than ever, and to be hated by everyone she ruled in her country.

880\. This desire to do bad came from the fact the demon was "the demon of pride" and the one who it controlled, had their selfish and arrogance amplified tenfold, and thus this stopped Riliane from caring about others beneath herself, the pain and suffering caused to others by her actions was something, Riliane possessed by that demon, could unfortunately no longer see.

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 58**_

881\. And of course, as the old saying goes, pride goes before a fall, and Riliane's fall very nearly came, had it not been for her brother's dedication for her, that led to his selfless intervention to prevent her from being executed, and it was this undeserved act of kindness which made Riliane finally see how important her brother was to her, and through regret, she saw the error of her actions, and was finally able to resist the demon's influence, for her regret for her evil actions, and desire to reform, as well as the kind act she showed by choosing to try and face her punishment, rather than let her brother take it, showed she was good now, and because of this, the demon could not hold her any longer.

882\. She had shown the demon, that her desire to do good, rather than evil, despite the demon's control over her mind, was much stronger.

883\. And because she had learned her lesson, she had seen that what she was doing was wrong, and had proven, through going back to try and get her brother, despite his orders that she leave him and go, showed that she no longer cared about herself, she had finally let go of her pride.

884\. Thus Riliane's newfound selflessness and choice not to flee, but to face execution so her brother would not be given a punishment he did not deserve, showed she was no longer a victim to her pride, and thus, could no longer be manipulated by the demon of pride.

885\. And so the demon, having no pride to feed on anymore, had no choice but to finally release its grip on the victim it had enjoyed manipulating for so long, it was very upset to be exorcised, for being exorcised also meant it would take a while before it could control another being, whereas had Riliane not been exorcised and killed instead while the demon still possessed her, the demon would be able to control another being immediately without delay, for those were one of the rules of how demons worked.

886\. Allen, finally reunited with his sister, as they sat in the carriage, put his arm around her and heartily smirked.

887\. But Riliane, after a long while, broke the silence she had upheld for so long, not with a expression of gladness or joy, but with regret and remorse "Allen" she said, struggling to stop herself from crying "I, I was such a horrible person wasn't I, I did a lot of things I'm not proud off, and worst of all, I can't get over the fact I treated you so horribly brother, as if you were no more than my servant, you must hate me for that, do you hate me? "

888\. "Riliane" Allen responded, in soft, comforting tones "I could never hate you no matter what you do, you're my sibling, and siblings are supposed to love each other, no matter what, and furthermore, I liked being your servant, it meant I could make you smile, and seeing your smile, your sweet, wonderful grin you have when you are happy, is the greatest pleasure for me"

889\. "And my queen…" but Riliane held up a hand, cutting him off, it was clear that his words had brought her great pain "I'm not your queen" said Riliane tearfully, "and you are not my servant, you are my brother, my dear, beloved brother, the best brother who ever lived, one who never left my side even when I thought he had, I never realized he was there all along, right beside me as my servant, but Allen, I'm not your queen, I'm your sister, so please, call me you once called me, and what I've waited a long time to be called, I would like it if you call me sis"

890\. "There was very little you could do sis" said Allen, still trying to console his remorseful and broken hearted sister "it was the demon's fault that you did what you did, not yours, it was the demon who ruined all those lives, the demon who ordered the attack on the green kingdom, you had no control over yourself Riliane, it's not your fault, you were responsible for none of this"

891\. "And Riliane, there's no use looking back or wondering, it won't change a thing, what's done is done, what's won is won, and what's lost is lost, what matters now is who you choose to be"

892\. "Don't cry anymore dear sister, er sorry, I mean, sis, the demon is gone now, and you can be the good, angelic person you always wanted to be, and perform acts of kindness to redeem yourself, please sis, don't cry anymore, or you'll upset me"

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 59**_

893\. Riliane, with great effort, managed to surpress her sobs, and, after many deep breaths and painful sighs, she finally, in a cheered up tone of voice began to talk to her brother again.

894\. "I suppose you are right bro, why look to the past when the future seems so much brighter, why live in the past when life is in the present and the moment, but bro, allow me to ask you something, you told me just before the execution was bound to take place, that you had another name which you were known by, a name our parents and I once called you that was not Allen, so please bro, tell me, what is your real name Allen?"

895\. Allen sighed deeply, a deep slow sigh of pain and remorse, and after some contemplation, he decided he would answer this question "well" he said, in a slow, strained tone of voice "my name was formerly Alexiel, for that was the title our parent's christened me with, but, then, shortly after the demon took you prisoner, there were several attempts on my life, and over whether I or you would inherit the throne next, so, realizing the danger to my life, and realizing I would not live long if I stayed in the middle of this political conflict, I told my mother to declare her son, me, Alexiel, dead"

896\. She respected this wish, and I left my family and you behind, and was adopted by Leonheart, a member of the royal guard, and grew close to him and his daughter, who I believe you know as Germaine, the lady in the armour of red"

897\. "What happened in the time I spent with him, and how me and Germaine grew to love each other so, is a story for another time sadly, it is a story so long, tragic and twisted, that I would rather not tell it today"  
898\. "Yet after a while, I grew worried, I grew homesick, though my new life did not provide me with the luxuries of a noble which I would have been give, had I stayed with you, I found my new life, being invisible in society, much more enjoyable, it was a nice and simple life, yet my heart pined for you, I felt I could not stand being apart from you for even another day"

899\. "So here I came, and knowing it would endanger my life if I were to reveal my true identity, and knowing everyone probably thought I was long dead by now, I chose not to introduce myself with my old title, Alexiel, for in my opinion, as well as everyone else's, Alexiel was long dead"

900\. "So I instead chose a new title, one that I believed, was much closer to my true self, and summarized me much better than Alexiel ever did, I called myself Allen, and accepted the role of a servant, for it would mean I could work to please you sister and to make you smile, even if I would be poorly paid and poorly fed"

901\. "Before you ask me if you should go back to using my old name, my birth name, I would like to beg you not to, for in a way, Alexiel really did die that day, and furthermore, I ditched my old name ages ago, and embraced it for my new one, and thus, to call me Alexiel, would be to like to call the name of someone who already died, it would mean you think of me as a ghost"

902\. "Yet Allen was who I was to you when I was your servant, Allen is what you called me when I was your servant, and it is the name I've taken in place of the one I said goodbye to long ago, Allen is the name I would like to be called the most"

903\. "It would sound wrong to suddenly address me as Alexiel, when Allen is the name you've acknowledged me with for so long"

904\. "To suddenly go back to being Alexiel, when in my mind Alexiel is still dead, would sound very wrong"

905\. "So please, even though we're together as twins now, having finally been reunited after being torn apart for so long, please continue to use my name as you always have, continue to call me Allen"

906\. "Alexiel brings back painful memories and flashbacks, I wish to never remember again"

907\. "Of course" replied Riliane "I agree, Allen always had a nicer ring to it than your old name ever did"

908\. "Though one day, I really would like to hear the story of what happened when you left me, you left the palace, and away with that swordsman, you hid"

909\. "Maybe one day" declared Allen wistfully "but not today, I'm afraid, I've told enough of the past for one day I think"

910\. "But Riliane, sister, do tell me where we shall be going, do you think"

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 60**_

911\. Riliane pondered silently for a few seconds before replying, in a confident, decisive tone "who knows Allen, who knows, but wherever we go, I don't mind, as long as my amazing bro comes with me, I guess we'll go where the wind takes us, and make the best of our situation wherever we end up going"

912\. "Perhaps to great mountains, to dense, wet and dark forests, or perhaps to huge rivers where several gallons of water are constantly flowing"

913\. "All that matters, is that you come with me, and we stick together side by side"

914\. "Direction matters not, let us embrace our newfound freedom and together enjoy the ride"

915\. "And furthermore Allen" continued Riliane, having answered Allen's question in a clever, well thought manner "You probably think that, having been a royal all my life, I am sad to leave behind everything I owned, but I am not, not in the slightest, it is a miniscule price to pay to finally be able to step down"

916\. "I never liked being the queen so much, being cooped up in the palace all day with so many life changing decisions to make, and so many requests to deal with, and being kept up so late to discuss so many problems, it drove me mad, and thus, I am glad to pass on the burden, for uneasy lies the head that wears the crown"

917\. "And most importantly, I can finally be with my twin brother once more, you have no idea how much I've missed you over the years, I'd gladly have given up everything I owned just for the chance to see you once more, and had I stayed as the queen, you would still be my servant, not my brother, and I want my cool, epic, dear brother"

918\. "It's bad enough I've lost my parent's, and have no friends, but at least I still have my brother"

919\. "Speaking of forgotten memories, brother, I think some things are coming back to me, now that the demon has left my body, I think I can remember vaguely, some of the fun times you and I spent together"

920\. "But anyhow, it's been a long day Allen, I really am tired, I really need some shuteye and rest before this carriage drops us outside our kingdom, so let me rest now, dear brother"

921\. "Though brother, allow me to say a few things more" here Riliane's tone became one that was filled with gratitude, thanks, and appreciation, and she threw herself into the waiting arms of her long lost brother, who had just a few hours ago, been her servant, "thank you so much brother" she cried "had it not been for your help, I would never have learned right from wrong, without your help brother, I would, even if I had lived, probably have been controlled by that demon my whole life"

922\. "Your sister thanks you, without your intervention, I would probably have lived out the rest of my existence causing even more grief, sorrow and strife"

923\. "But now, thanks to you, my dear brother" she cried, as she hugged him even tighter "I can see the world clearly again, and from today, I will make a change for the better, to strive towards a worthy goal, and my new goal, from today forth, is to bring hope to humanity"

924\. "And I will not stop until not a single tummy around me knows what hungry is, not a single man or woman lives in poverty, and every person who lives in this world can live the long, happy productive lives they deserve, for each and every one of us is a being of god, and each of us deserves to be free"

925\. "each of us deserves free will, and though I have set my sights high, it is for this goal I will strive"

926\. "And I will try my hardest to purge evil and injustice from this world, for as long as I am alive"

927\. But of course, by now, Allen her brother had fallen asleep, he had quite the day after all.

928\. And Riliane, (occasionally called "Rin" by her brother) too realized her energy levels were beginning to fall.

929\. And so, she too yawned, settled herself into her twin's lap, , before closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep, comfortable slumber and nap.

930\. Though the carriage seats were comfortable, they were nothing compared to the bed Riliane slept in when she still had her palace, Riliane did not seem to mind, for this to her, was the most comfortable, cosy and heavenly bed she had ever slept in, for no bed, no sofa, no surface could ever hope to match the safe, protected, euphoric and elated sensation she felt, when she lay on her beloved twin's lap.

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 61**_

931\. The carriage holding the twins, now finally together once more as they should be, sped through the highways, and less frequented Alleys of the kingdom, and eventually, out of the kingdom, following a narrow, worn street of cobblestone,

932\. It would continue alongside this route for the night, till daylight tomorrow, when the twins would be dropped off, and left to find their own path onwards, yet the twins did not mind, as now that they had each other, they would never feel insecure, bored or alone.

933\. Meanwhile, from a distance, a girl with long green hair watched the carriage as it sped past her, and though she caught it for but a glimpse, with her sharp, precise sight and very active sixth sense, she knew that one of the figures lying asleep in the carriage, clinging tightly to the other figure, was undeniably her good friend and acquaintance, the boy from overseas who she had met, while he was running errands for the queen of the yellow kingdom, who he claimed, he served as a servant.

934\. He was such a nice boy, and though they had met, but twice, she already found him, from first sight to be both well intentioned, good natured, and very pleasant.

935\. He did not want her dead, but orders were orders, and yet he was willing to disobey them for the sake of protecting her, and that was so thoughtful of him, and yet, his efforts were wasted, for that night, when she heard a voice from outside the well, she thought that her dearest companion, that boy, had come to visit her again.

936\. But boy was she wrong, it was in fact a mole, an assasain, a sly, cunning, manipulative psychopath, who lured her out by putting on a very convincing disguise as the boy who she trusted with her life, and that boy who she had grown to love so much despite only meeting him twice, that boy's name, the boy who was willing to disobey his superiors, for the sake of her well being, that lovely boy's name was Allen.

937\. But the assassin was not Allen, he was not even a he, rather the assassin was a psychotic, murderous woman, who called herself "Ney" and who Michaela had spent her whole life hiding from, but sadly without success.

938\. And the assassin, with neither remorse or feeling, had thrust the hard, sharp, bloody dagger into Michaela's flesh, and it was only because of Allen, because he had given her what he called a lucky necklace, made from the finest set of jewels Michaela had ever seen, as a symbol that they would always be together even when they were apart, it was only this necklace and love token that saved her, for it caused her flesh to be punctured less.

939\. Yet the assassin did not know this, and so, taking her for dead, the assassin left her bleeding and fled, thinking Michaela could never survive such a wound, but of course she was wrong.

940\. And the beautiful necklace Allen gave her, was indeed as he said, lucky, for it acted as a tourniquet, inhibiting the terrible bleeding, and sustaining Michaela long enough for Clarith, her white haired friend, to arrive back to check on her, and fortunately she was in time to perform the lifesaving surgery Michaela needed to avoid death, yet it was only because she wore that necklace, she lasted that long.

941\. But alas, it was still not good enough, for Michaela and Clarith were not close enough to the yellow kingdom to send word that Michaela, the prince of blue's wife and sole love interest, was in fact alive and well.

942\. And Michaela had spent the previous nights in the woods crying endlessly that now Allen's sister, the queen of the yellow kingdom, would be killed at the ringing of the church bells.

943\. It wasn't fair, for Allen had confided in Michaela, and told her the secret that the queen was his sister and that she was possessed by a demon of evil, more specifically the demon of pride.

944\. And now Michaela could not go back to the yellow kingdom, show them how she had actually survived the attempt on her life and how it was not Allen who killed her, and how when Allen claimed to his sister that Michaela "had been dealt with" he had lied.

945\. These were the thoughts that whizzed past her mind in that second, and yet they left her mind as quickly as they had entered her mind, as she saw the carriage speeding past her, and for just a few seconds, saw a heart-warming, simply so romantic and peaceful scene, that warmed her heart so, as she saw the two royal siblings clinging tightly to each other with an expression of such satisfaction and closeness, Michaela could not help but cry tears of joy at this simply adorable scene.

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 62**_

946\. And she wiped her tears away and grinned a wide grin so wide, it hurt her face, as she wondered and looked forward to when she could finally meet the boy again, and ask how he had been,

947\. She wanted to meet his sister too, so that they could finally forget their differences, end the wasteful conflict between them, and so Michaela could offer the queen of the yellow kingdom, her hand in friendship and forgiveness, so they could know each other better, and begin a long and lasting friendship.

948\. Maybe, just maybe, one day that lovely boy, Allen, her saviour and protector, maybe she and he could even get mouth to mouth, lip to lip.

949\. She dreamily stood there staring into empty space for a minute, hoping that that time would be soon.

950\. And thanked the forest god, Held, for protecting her saviour and his sister, as she looked up to the bright, brilliant full moon.

951\. Before she yawned drearily, having been walking for the greater part of the day, and, after finding what seemed like a nice, dry, comfortable spot in the forest, which was a field of beautiful, blooming, green flowers, she stretched herself out, and began to dream of her reunion with the boy as well as what the prince of blue, Kyle, would say, when she finally returned to him to tell him she was not dead, as she fell into a deep and steady sleep.

952\. Her last thought as she slept, was that she hoped she could see Allen and his sister soon, she hoped she could return to the blue kingdom soon to tell them the joyful news, Michaela had many promises she had to keep.

953\. And that I believe, ends our tale, for Riliane and Allen were finally together once more, after being separated for so unbearably long, they finally found each other once more.

954\. And through protecting each other, out of the love as siblings, they shared with each other, they were both able to cheat death, and to walk free of death's door.

955\. The way they clung to each other as they lay asleep in the horse drawn carriage, emphasized the closeness of the bond they shared with each other, it emphasized and depicted vividly just how strong their love for each other was, and how they had missed each other so much after being torn apart so cruelly by the hands of cruel, sadistic fate.

956\. Yet fate had a funny way of being an indecisive turncoat, of being fickle, or you could say if you were an optimist, that fate was never completely merciless, never a complete and utter jerk, it always took care to show some mercy, some clemency, not everything fate set up was to cause grief or to break apart beautiful relationships, rather the grief, loneliness and impatience fate had caused by separating Riliane and Allen, only brought them closer together than ever, and only made more joyful, their reunion date.

957\. Fate had not been merciless, rather it had given the twins a reward after they had shown, through their deeds, the unbreakable, ironclad bond they had between them, by showing how they were willing to sacrifice their all for the sake of each other, fate was impressed by this level of trust for one another, and rather than let them be killed, for if they were killed, they'd never have a chance to demonstrate their love for each other, they would never have a chance for their bond to continue to shine, so fate had changed its mind about punishing them, and instead granted them their wish, which was nothing more than to be able to play together as the best of friends.

958\. Fate you see, was not an emotionless, sadistic monster who took pleasure from seeing the misery of those it affected, rather fate was a fair and reasonable judge and critic, for fate had decided that Riliane could live, when she had shown that she had learned her lesson, and began to make amends.

959\. It was ironic, for Allen had chosen to trade places with Riliane in the hope of saving her, but in the end, it was Riliane who came to save Allen, or you could say, they ended up saving each other.

960\. And if there was one moral you should learn, having read this tale, it is that one should always be willing to risk everything for the sake of guarding their family, be it your parents, your uncles and aunts, or your sister or brother.

 _ **A poem by zhuoran yang the vocaloid fanboy**_

" _ **Servant of evil, in a happier world" part 63 (final)**_

961\. And that, if a family stands together, and cooperates, almost nothing can stand in their way, they can overcome nearly any obstacle however difficult the obstacles may seem.

962\. And another lesson perhaps to learn from the story you have read, is that however evil you may have been in the past, however bad a person you were, whatever cruel, inhumane crimes you were guilty for, if you set your heart and mind to it, and try hard enough, it is never, ever too late to try and _**redeem.**_

963\. And the great arbiter, god, will always notice your efforts, they will not go unnoticed ,for those who have shown that they have learned that what they did is wrong, and make efforts to show this regret through performing kind acts to compensate for their evil acts, will never go unrewarded, god will see to it that their newfound goodwill is justly rewarded, regardless of what horrible things those people did in the past.

964\. And while these are the last few sentences of this particular story, for the series, this isn't the last.

965\. For though all seems well now that Riliane and Allen have regrouped at last, do not think that this is the end of the tale, in fact, it is merely the beginning, merely the start.

966\. For there are many loose ends left untied, which will be tied in the stories that follow this one in this series, and many questions left unanswered, such as, where will Riliane and Allen go?, how will Michaela react when she and Allen meet again ?, and what will Riliane do to show the world, she has had a change of heart?

967\. These are stories for another day, but for now, the tale "servant of evil in a happier world, the reformation of Riliane" comes to a close.

968\. And, having spent so long typing this tale that my fingers and eyes have become unbelievably sore and painful, and I am incredibly tired, I really must go take a doze.

969\. So goodbye, and people, there is but one more thing to take in, and that is, if you do not wish to be also possessed by an evil demon, and I warn you now, demons might well be real, then take care and always remember that.

970\. It was curiosity that killed the cat.

The end… for now anyway….. hmmm…..


End file.
